The Referee
by A Phantom Moon
Summary: Kagome is fighting for her life, while two youkai battle for her heart! (SesshoumaruKagomeHiei) Who will win the showdown between good and evil?
1. Default Chapter

The Referee By A Phantom Moon 

In a living room, in a posh neighborhood, the scenery is majestic, almost radiating wealth and power. All of a sudden, a loud scream crushes the mood, the swans in the manmade lake taking flight. Meanwhile, at the sight of the disturbance….

"Bitch!" "Jerk!" "Slut!" "DOG!" Sesshoumaru sighed as he left his bedroom in a flurry of silver locks, lithely descending the stairs, calmly walking over to his brother, and their neighbor, Kagome. As he waited for Inuyasha to dig his grave, he watched Kagome. She was getting redder, redder, and then her grey eyes went gunmetal, and he knew it was time to step in.  
She was so mad! How dare he compare her to Kikyou! She was an absolute witch! And she was loose to boot!

" You're an asshole Inuyasha! "she went to lunge for him, but Sesshoumaru had already slammed his head off of the coffee table that separated the pair, as naturally as he would brush hair or cook breakfast." If I'm so much like Kikyou then why don't you just leave me alone!" She stomped out of the house, over to her own door, and once in, slammed the door so hard the house rattled.

"Stupid bitch! What did I do!" The dog-eared hanyou growled." I swear to god, you would think she would be mature enough to admit I'm right, but nooo! She has to keep talking about how eunuchs aren't butterflies and shit!" Inuyasha flopped down on the chair, sighing.

"Inuyasha,A monarch is a butterfly, a eunich is a castrated male whom usually resides in a harem to guard its occupants against unroyal males .Imbecile." Sesshoumaru walked back up to his room, a smirk still on his lips. Sometimes he tired of the constant bickering, but who was he to ruin a good chance to hit Inuyasha for being an idiot?

Kagome sighed, hugging a pillow as she snuggled down for the night. Inuyasha was such a jerk! He knew she hated being compared to that crazy girl Kikyou! She remembered when he dates her in sophmore year. He acted like she was the sun, moon , and stars. But Kikyou had cheated on Inuyasha. Ever since they always calleed her slut when they saw her.

Why would Inuyasha compare her to that girl? Didn't he know it was bad enough that the girl tried to look exactly like her?

In their Freshman year, Inuyasha and Kagome were the best of friends, Sesshoumaru was their friend/supervisor, for when they decided to get in trouble. They had been in class for about five minutes, before a girl tried to hit on Inuyasha. He was positively clueless! The girl thought he wasn't interested, and looked to Kagome as the cause. The next day, she had crimped her straight hair so it waved like Kagome's, and had gotten the same shoes and backpack. The one thing she couldn't counterfeit was Kagomes uniqe eye color.

Inuyasha and Kikyou got together before the end of the month.

Kagome fell into a restless slumber, hoping for the life of her things would feel better when she woke.

Sesshoumaru watched from his window as Kagome lay down and fell asleep. His golden eyes smiled at the naïve girl he had grown fond of, the girl who trusted him, who didn't hit on him, who didn't fear him. She had always kept her blinds open, since the night an intruder had killed her family.

Kagome had been asleep, but Sesshoumaru had waited for his father to get home from a business engagement.  
He had seen a light across the way, and watched as a stranger , Covered in sprays of crimson blood, approached his friend. He had screamed and somehow, he hadn't noticed, the window was open. The man looked up, and; with abject horror written on his face, had fled from the house, dropping the scythe in his haste.

Sesshoumaru had testified against him when he was found. The man claimed he had no recollection of the event, but DNA uncovered that lie. He pled insanity and was now imprisoned in a state psychiatric ward. Sesshoumaru was less then pleased, but Kagome had thanked him, and told him it was enough that the man was somewhere where he could harm no one.

Sesshoumaru abruptly ended his reverie when a pounding noise resounded through the room. He sighed, before answering the door. "What hanyou?" He asked . It was always like this when those two fought. Inuyasha would come to him and beg Sesshoumaru to apoligize for him.

"Come on Sesshoumaru!"

"No."

" Im beggin you!"

"No."

"You're an asshole!"

" I won't talk for a day!"

"A week."

"Fuck you!"

"A week or the deal's off."

And five minutes later a disgruntled Sesshoumaru in a black cotton bathrobe strided across the lawn to speak with the girl he knew and still puzzled over everyday. After he knocked soundly ,Kagome answered, her hair fluffy from sleeping and her pink robe shifted to reveal silver silk pajamas.

"Come in, Sesshoumaru. So, how long do we receive to pleasure of a silent college?" She smiled as she led him to her couch. The room, in dark browns and crème colors, was very beautiful. She let him pick his favorite side to sit on, before taking the opposite side gracefully.

"A week. He tried for a day, but I'm not as lenient as father, not by any means." Sesshoumaru sighed, his father had always gone easier on Inuyasha, probably because he was less accepted in society then Sesshoumaru." Would you like my company over here? A storm is brewing and I'm not going back home until Dog-boy has settled down. "She shook her head yes, and he settled more comfortably, removing the bathrobe, his pinstriped silk sleeping pants making Kagome laugh.

"Always ready for business hmm?" She stretched out, putting her head in his head, staring up at his face. His markings were her favorite things to touch, she always expected them to be raised up, but instead they were as smooth as the rest of his skin. He observed her grey eyes as she felt the Moon on his brow, they turned the stormy blue that he loved so much.

"Well, one should be prepared to barter, since that's all I ever do with you, Barter for my brothers friendship back. Idiot." He imitated Inuyasha's voice" A eunich is a butterfly, NOT a dude with no balls!" Kagome shrieked in laughter, Sesshoumaru's fake voice was like Fran Drescher's!

She giggled for the umpteenth time before stopping to breathe" he told me Kikyou was smarter then me, can you believe it! This girl who was in r.o.t.c and didn't know what a draft was!" She imitated Kikyou's clueless face, blinking and looking like a deer in the forest. He doubled over with laughter, forgetting she was in his lap.he opened his eyes, staring into those beautiful eyes, getting lost for a moment.

" I'm always there to referee, maybe I should be part of the game?" He teased .She nodded vigorously.

"As long as your on my team!" She picked up a movie, standing to put it in the vcr." Some Boondock Saints?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm not one to break tradition." The movie was their favorite. They would always watch it together, and quote the movie at any chance. They fell asleep in Kagome's bed, as usual, snoozing until her alarm shrieked.

"Ahh! Shower!" They both exclaimed, running for it at full speed. Kagome waited until Sesshoumaru caught up with her and tripped him, she was almost to the door when a demonic blur raced into it and slammed the door. "Moony! Come on I got to get to class!"

She heard the water pouring and a victorious male voice calling out" Well, I have work, so you'll just have to wait!"

She scowled, before her face lighting up with an idea. She got Sesshoumaru's cell from his fallen robe pocket, flipping through numbers till she found Mr.Takeda's number. She dialed it, waiting for her adoptive father to answer.

"Hi, Mr, Takeda!"

"Hi Kagome, long time no speak."

Come home once and a while", She joked, listening to his laugh.

" So, im guessing Sesshoumaru is over."

"Yes, do you think she can get off work? Just to get him back for stealing the shower?"

"Alright, he only has the Yurina account to handle, and that can wait till tomorrow. I'll call the school and get them to let you slide."

"Thank you!" She hung up, a sinister smile set in her face.

"It's payback time."

AN: oops, ending disclaimer.  
I do not own anything besides a shirt that says "I just want to cuddle."


	2. Hope and Jealousy

AN: Thanks to all five reviewers so far. Juupren, Kitsune's Angel of Flames, Corrupted Miko, Pegasus Rider, and Zoku! Your all the best! Oh, im starting a new fic called Fake. I hope you'll all give it a chance. Sesshy and Kagome, pretty much for sure, that one. Twisted plot too. Well, enjoy chapter two of Referee. 

The Referee By A Phantom Moon

Kagome snuck into the bathroom, he steamy environment hiding her from her prey. She grabbed the pajamas from the floor, grabbing his underwear for good measure. She turned to sneak back out, casting a look at the closed shower door to make sure she wasn't watched.

She gasped, she had forgotten it was a glass door! Her face was burning as she watched the mythical creature that was her youkai man, (oh no, she meant friend, friend!) bathe. His glistening silver hair flowed like the water itself. His eyes were closed, and the steamy bathroom hid her scent from him. He looked as if he was bathing underneath a waterfall, in the middle of an enchanted forest, instead of in her house, in her restroom.

She woke out of her stupor long enough to get out of there, her face the color of a ripe tomato .She took the clothes and threw them down her laundry chute, they would be drycleaned and sent back to her, so Sesshoumaru couldn't torture her for information on their whereabouts.

After her little escapade, she flopped down on the couch,after hiding all the towels but the dishtowels. A smirk lit up her face, as she heard a loud curse.

"Kagome! Where are my clothes?1 And the towels!"Sesshoumaru sounded panicked.A grinchlike grin glowed upon Kagome's face.

"Oh, there should be some in there, Moony! Aren't there?"

"No."

"Oh, well, guess you'll have to wear something of mine..."

"No."

"Then you'll have to walk around naked because that's all I have."

Five minutes later, Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom in a baby blue tube top and a pair of oversized creme cordorroy Dickies. He calmly walked over to Kagome, before hauling her over his shoulder, and walking her into the bathroom. When she was tossed into a tub of freezing water, Sesshoumaru leaned down to whisper menacingly"Payback's a mean bitch, huh Gome?"

She glared at him, looking like a very cute wet kitten."Ill get you back, you fat jerk!" She tried to lunge at him, but he was out of the room before the stumbled out of her wet clothes and into a hidden towel."Who woulda thought he wouldn't look in the medicine cabinet?" She whistled a happy tune as she exited the bathroom, without a handsome demon in sight.

She dressed quickly in baggy blue jeans and a red shirt that read "I love Malfoy". Sesshoumaru had bought it for her, after they saw the movie. Inuyasha had said that the kid was as obnoxious was his brother, and Sesshoumaru just couldn't resist a chance to completely ridicule his brother.

She heard a knock, and as she opened the door, a gasp was heard.

"Gome! What's up girlfriend? It's your bestest Friend!"

Kagome stared at the man, whom she, for one, didn't recognize. He stared at her, his drag-queen make-upa flattering powery pink."It's me, Jaki."

She stared at him, before squealing , and jumping into her(really his) arms."Jakotsu! I thought you were busy at Harvard!"

"I was girl, but I wanted a break so they let me take exams early.Really, they say im the next Steven Hawking"

"That's great dear, do you want to go shopping today?"She batted eyes at him."Sesshoumaru is coming."

Jakotsu smiled like a sunbeam"Oh, my future husband? Maybe I can sneak him into a dressingroom, unless you already have, sweety?"

Kagome blushed, and before she could answer, Sesshoumaru appeared, "Kagome, who is thi-"He looked over and,after screaming like the devil was after him, he took off.This was Jaki and Sesshoumaru's game since junior high, when they met. Jaki was the most intelligent man in the school, but he wasn't straight, which creeped out alot of ignorant people. But Sesshoumaru had been best friends with him, even setting him up with his current boytoy, Hiten.

"Come on, I just want a hug, I promise!" Jaki tackled Sesshoumaru and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh god Jak, you still tackle like a guy, no matter how many manicures you get" Sesshoumaru joked, getting up off the ground

"Well, one does try to balance these kinds of things, so how's the puppy?"

"Good.Idiotic as ever."

Kagome locked the door to her house, before wrapping an arm around both of her boys, Sesshoumaru now back in boyish attire."Let's go to harajuku, shall we?"

That night, shopped out and tired, they all slept on Kagome's bed, Jakotsu snuggling with a heart pillow, while Kagome and Sesshoumaru talked before retiring.

"Do you think there's one person out there for everyone, Kagome?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what, Gome?"

She brushed the hair out of her eyes, looking confused "But after Naraku, im not really all up on guys. It would have to be someone I knew really well, if I were to go out with them."

He felt a glimmer of pure hope blossom, before lady luck crushed it like a early frost."Like Inuyasha, or Kouga."He felt the jealousy burn where the hope had died, the red leaking into his eyes. He let his long hair cover it."I mean, it wouldn't be forever, just to keep from being so lonely.After what Naraku did.."

Sesshoumaru choked on a growl, remembering the boy who, while he was a nice man, was a horrible boyfriend.They were all a tight knit group from fifth through college. In tenth grade, Naraku Ishihara, one of the group, convinced Kagome to go out with him. At first it was all moonbeams and rainbows, till Kagome came to school in tears. When pressed she told Seshoumaru and Inuyasha that Naraku called her a slut, and told her not to look at other men this warning was followed by a sound slap. They had a "talk" with him, and the couple broke up. Kagome convinced Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha , Kouga, Ayame, and Jakotsu to let him remain in the group.Kagura, Kikyou, Kanna, and Yura to forget so easily.

Despite her personal thoughts about Kikyou, the girl would never wish harm upon her, and Kagome could say the same about her. Yrua, Kagura,and Kikyou, told all the girls about Naraku's treachery, and by the end of the day, no one at Fukai private school would speak to him.And thanks to Kanna, his sweet mother Yumi found out. Then there was hell to pay.

" What about me? Do you think I have a chance?"

She opened her eyes, snuggling closer to him."I could get used to this.."

His heart soared, as he pulled her in tightly, feeling her warmth in the cold room.He buried his face into her hair.She smelled like nothing he ever smelled. It was impossible to describe, it was just...comfortable. Perfect.

He felt her drift into slumber, and he did to, one hand on her stomach, and the other in her hair, hoping that when he woke this wasnt a dream...

Inuyasha walked across the sidewalk, kicking the rocks with his scuffed suede shoes. He hated apoligizing! Why did Gome always insist on one to forgive him? He opened the door, his amber eyes aimed at the ground. He assumed Sesshoumaru had slept on the couch at the office, perusual. Tha ice prince acted like one of those monichs or eunarchs, or whatever!

He knocked lightly on her bedroom door, before walking in.

"AHHH! What the fuck, Kagome! What are you doing with my brother!" Inuyasha looked like he just swallowed a live fish. Then Jakotsu leaneed up, and let out a very male yawn."Jakotsu! What the fuck! You poeple are freaks!" He flipped out, running to the bathroom and locking himself in.

Two hours and a lot of laughs later, Inuyasha was in his room, under threat of life and limb if he talked for two weeks!

He knew he said dumb stuff sometimes, but he loved Kagome. Even more so now that Sesshoumaru had stolen his best friend!he rubbed his hands together. It was time to let the fur fly...

An: I dont own Inu, maybe shessy and Naraku on pretty jeweled collars though: grins: Love you guys, reveiw!Sorry the chapter was short, half of it was deleted cause my brother is a idiot with a half useless hand. (Dont pity him, he was fighting with his girl and slammed a door on it.)- Phantom:)


	3. Professors and Plotting

AN: Thanks to all reviewers . Juupren, Kitsune's Angel of Flames, Corrupted Miko, Pegasus Rider, Zoku, Ashley, Sleeping Hanyou, Kagome of the Western Lands, Sprit Hunter, Stacerue,and SqUiRtLuVr! Your all the best! Oh, im starting a new fic called Fake. I hope you'll all give it a chance. If you all keep up with all these flattering emails ill put up a new chapter everyday! You should all receive an email back saying chapter 3 is up.

The Referee By A Phantom Moon

Kagome ran into the classroom, her professor rolling his eyes in exasperation."Miss Higurashi, you are late." Mr. Fukari was not the nicest of men when it came to tardiness, and Kagome happened to be his least favorite person.Oh joy.She couldn't think of a good excuse, so she sat there waiting for the inevitable boot out of the class.

That is, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, only to see those flowing locks and handsome eyes."Hello Naraku."

"Mr. Fukasi-"

"Fukari."

"Fukari.. Miss Higurashi was simply using the nurses facilities. That's not a crime, is it?" Marakus voice was tinged with a veiled threat, though Kagome chose not to beleive it, her friend was very dangerous, when he chose to be.The teacher looked like he kissed a toad(this imaginary toad looked alot like his t.a. Jaken.). He stammered for a few minutes, before rubbing his balding head.

"A-A-Alright then, forget I said anything..Now, back to our lecture on the history of youkai, and the youkai lords." He kept his back turned as the pair of dark-haired students took seats near the back.

All the students looked at them enviously. Since they were the only two of their group in that class, they always sat together. They were the most attractive people in class, so it caused much envy among the men, and much fighting among the women.Everyone thought that the bastard son of the southern lord and the miko Kagome were a couple. So sinc ethey only had each other to talk to...

" Thanks for saving me, but you didn't have to lie, you know I hate that." Naraku let his wavy hair fall into his crimson eyes, before smiling suavely.

"But you would have missed a lecture about mauh, and my extremely large ego couldn't allow that, could it, beautiful?" He wrapped an arm around her, and while she loved Naraku as a friend, it felt a little unnerving.She pushed that aside though, reminding herself that he didn't mean anything about it. He just liked to act like a Don Juan.

"You know Nara-chan, I think maybe I should have skipped this class. When your advisor and friend to the next in line of the Northern and Southern lands, you should be able to go watch a play or something instead." She sighed as a picture of Kouga was shown, the teacher droning on while all the college girls oohed and ahhed.he rolled his eyes before whining in a fake voice.

"Kag-o-me! Not the Phantom of the Opera again! " He pretended to sigh sorrowfully.

"Your just a big drama queen, aren't you Nara. After all, youve seen that play with me about a million times! You and Sesshoumaru used to act it out with me, remember?"

He put a frown on, before nodding"How come he always got to be the phantom?"

"Why are you complaining, you always got the girl, Mr. Raoul"

She laughed at his pouty face."Because you always said you thought she should have chosen the phantom instead."

With that, they returned to the recently scheduled sleepfest.Kagome writing notes at a snail-like pace, and Naraku, randomly smiling at the girls, who fought over who he had directed the smile at. He snickered at their little squabble,before sitting up abruptly as the door slammed open.

"Excuse me, your not a student in this class, so I would kindly thank you to leave.!" Mr. Fukari bellowed, as the white haired youth entered the room.

" Keep your pants on geezer, im here to see someone. Besides, who are you to tell the son of the Inutaishou what to do!" Inuaysha, brass as ever, walked up to the seats, took one next to a fuming Kagome, and ignored the teachers various apoligies."Hey you two, how are you?" He smiled, and tried to lay the charm on thick." How are you this fine day, Gome?"

She had a look of fury on her face, almost twisting her beauty, as she smacked him in the back of the head. She whispered fiercely, as the teacher agains started up the dull conversation." What are you doing here! I skipped yesterday! Im in enough heat as it is!I was late too, if Nara hadn't saved my tail I would be stuck at home, watching you be useless! And iIm telling Moony you spoke!"She turned her nose up at him and started to write furiously, not noticing half the class was whispering about them.

"Well, Kagome, it is a very nice tail.." Naraku tried to put an arm around her, until he realized that Inuyasha had already occupied her shoulders.Naraku frowned, then tried to gesture to Inuyasha to move. Like that worked.Soon the class was over, Kagome got up and put her things away, her navy skirt swaying as she walked out, the boys casting jealous eyes at her two little dogs.Naraku and Inuyasha were arguing under their breath as Kagome passed through the sea of exiting bodies, so fluiidly she seems like she wasn't even there.

"You idiot what are you doing! Kagome ain't gonna fall for your little casanova shit. She did once already remember?" Inuyasha rubbed Naraku's blundering in his face" Besides I'M not lettin' my brother Lord Snowball get her."

" Naraku raised an eyebrow, before laughing evilly. " So, Sesshoumaru likes a girl? And I thought he wasn't driving on the right side of the road, if you know what I mean." He nudged Inuyasha with his elbow, winking at the same time.

" Wait, wheres Kagome!" Inuyasha started to push his way through the crowds, but for the life of them, they couldn't find the little beauty they had been following.

" Thank god, those two were acting way too wierd." Kagome jumped onto her bike, putting the pack into it's dainty basket.She started on her way home, the crowds intent on keeping her from her place of residency.Stopping at a red light, she answered her cellphone, the ringtone Helena (by My Chemical Romance) blaring on the busy street waking her from her normal routine."Gome Higurashi."

"Miss, Kagome, We are calling in regards to the resume you faxed us last week. We here at Takeda corporations would be honored to have someone of your caliber, you would be an asset to our corporation. How does Head of human/demonic relations sound?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Miko Head of Royal security?" She said hopefully, before hearing a defeated sigh at the other end of the line.

"Alright, Miss. But we need to see your doctorate in both these fields, and a certificate of miko training from the Midoriko school for the Training of Humans. Nothing less, you understand?"

She rolled her eyes at the man's gall." Sure, youll get them. But I want to pick two secrataries of my own choice, and I want both the offices of the positions, understand?" She parked her bike in her garage, pulling out her keys and getting inside her house before she burned to death from heat.

"Alright, but no slip-ups, we need you to be alert, the Western lords told me to grab you before the other lords could blink. Thats the only reason for the special requests being fulfilled, understand?" The voice softened for a second, and she realized it was Myoga, her favorite godfather." Congratulations, oh, by the way, the Demonic Head of Royal Security is a real jerkoff, goes by the name of Hiei Ishiro. Watch your back."

She hung up the phone, flopping on the couch, she removed the cute black sandals that were butchering her toes. She lay there for a moment, staring at the ceiling, before dialing Sesshoumaru's number." Hey Moony, whatchya up to?"

There was a pause on the other line, before he answered in his poker voice." Im with someone right now, Ms. Higurashi, may inquire as to why youve called?"

She rolled her eyes, he always spoke like this when he was with a business man." Wanna go to dinner when your done Sesshoumaru? Im buying?"

" That's a very interesting offer, ma'am. May we discuss it over dinner."

She smiled, and laughed." Your a comedian, you know that? See you later!" She hung up, before running to the bathroom, tearing off her outfit, and turning on the hot water.

" I think im falling for my best friend... " She smiled, as she envisoned his siler hair and golden eyes. It was going to be a good night, she could feel it.

Meanwhile, Naraku and Inuyasha were trying to find Kagome, but since they decided it was too early for her to go home, they where using the gps system on Inuyasha's phone to trace her cell number and see where she was. It had been twenty minutes, and they were hopelessly lost.

"Come on Naraku, that stupid ESP thing ain't working, she probably went home!"

"Your an idiot Inuyasha, first it's GSP not ESP! And second, a pretty girl like Gome want's to be busy all the time, not go home right after her classes!I should know, im great with girls, unlike you!

They were still squabbling when the cellphone ran out of power and they had to charge it.

AN; hope you like it.I'm watching some Inu right now, But it's almost one, and I need to be getting to bed. A larger plot will emerge soon, I promise.Thanks for all the support. Hope you liek the emerging of a y.y.h. character, that was last minute. If anyone wants to voice their opinion on the pairings, feel free, im still open to suggestion!- Phantom :) 


	4. Confessions and Information

AN: Thanks to Juupren for pointing out my Naraku fiasco! Ive found a good excuse though-Naraku and Kagome dated in high school, and now that he is in college, nobody knows about their dating, or what he did, so he is playing the field like crazy! And, Sango and Miroku will be the secretaries, Thanks to Kitsune for the idea! Oh, sorry for all the spelling errors last time! Promise It will all be readable this time!

The Referee By A Phantom Moon

Kagome was trying to dress for this occasion, but for the life of her she didn't know what one wore to a date , especially one where you weren't sure if you were eating with a friend or a potential boyfriend!

After trying on everything from slutty , sweet, innocent, and funeralesque, she was so stumped she had to invite Kagura over! Considering she was the best fashion designer in Tokyo, she should have some idea of what to do.

After she made the call, she decided the hair needed a change if she wanted to ooh and ahh Moony. So after brushing, drying, and straightening, and then curling,( which, in her opinion, totally unjustified the straightening in the first place). When she was finished, her hair fell from a bun on her head, held by black chopsticks. It curled as it fell from the messy bun, like a blue-black waterfall. She smiled at herself in the mirror, and just then, her doorbell rang.

Kagura, in all her bead and feather glory, sashayed in, a plastic protective bag over the dress she had decided would make Gome gorgeous. She shoved the girl into a bathroom with it, as she opened Kagome's jewelry box, trying to pick out gems to fit the occasion.

When she found something suitable she waited for Kagome…and waited…. And waited some more..

"Gome, what are you doing inventing a cure for cancer! Come out and let me see!"

Kagome slowly opened the door, peeking an eye out , before opening the door and twirling. "Do I look okay, Kags? Think it's too tight?"

Kagura was in shock. She knew Kagome look good, but not THIS good!

The dress had a turtleneck top, which accentuated Kagome's athletic build ,and ended at about mid-thigh, so her long legs showed. The heels strapped at her ankles, the silver earrings tinkling as she admired the crimson material. It was a stretchy cotton material, which hugged her hips sensually.

She looked in the mirror, a dreamy expression on her face. "It's perfect Kag's." Kagura pulled Kagome over and started to do her makeup. Light grey eyeshadow, black mascara and eyeliner, crimson lipstick, and clear lipgloss to keep her lips looking moist.

Kagome sat back after Kagura was done, before deciding to turn herself to business. "So who is going to be your new supervisor since Kaede retired? I thought Human /Demonic relations just promoted the vice head to the position?"

"They usually do, but they couldn't convince her to take the job. Kanna, as you know, isn't big on talking. I bet she's a bitch though. They say she's a miko, and we all know you're the only nice one besides Kaede out there."

Kagome started to laugh, she couldn't help herself. "Well, I'm glad you won't make my life a living hell as your supervisor Kag's"

Kagura thought about it for a second, before slugging Kagome in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me before? I guess you're also taking the Miko Head of security job?" Kagome nodded, and Kagura hmphed under her breath. "Your lucky you haven't been paid a visit by Hiei yet. You've heard of him, I'm sure."

"Yes, What does he have against Miko?"

" Well I heard he's part of the Five. And we all know after Kikyou's little stunt with Kurama-sama, the Five don't like Miko."

Kagome certainly did remember when Kikyou tried to lure Kurama, the Lord of the Eastern lands, into her bed. And when she didn't succeed, she tried to purify him. Nobody knew who put her up to it, but they would eventually be found. Kikyou, meanwhile, was locked up where she could do no harm.

"Who is the Five's new member, by the way? I heard Kikyou killed one of them."

The new member is Hiei's sister, Yukina. Yusuke runs the operation, then Hiei, a dorky guy called Kuwabara, a tough blue-haired girl called Botan, and then Yukina. They are all contenders ,believe me. I know all this cause they get their dress clothes from me." Kagura winked at Kagome.

"Wow, that's a lot to absorb. SO, Do you think I'll have problems with Hiei?"

She rolled her eyes, putting a arm around Kagome "Let me put it this way, sweetie. He has Inuyasha's temper and Sesshoumaru's brains, so watch it. He couldn't kill you, but you would have a hell of a time in a fight. He's a mind reader and a fire youkai."

Kagome flinched. The miko's natural enemy was fire, the only thing that had ever defeated the best of the best in one on one combat.

She was broken from her reverie by a knock at the door.

She jumped up to answer it, only to see a man at the door, he was about her height, with spiky black hair and unusual eyes, almost like Naraku's. She stared at him, with his black dress pants shirt and trench coat.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

He stared at her, as if sizing her up, before speaking in a snide tone." I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi, I must be at the wrong house."

"No, I'm she. And who, may I ask, are you?"

" I'm Hiei, and you must be joking. Miko don't dress as you, and they don't behave as a normal human. They are crude idiotic creatures with delusions of grandeur." He was deliberately trying to provoke her, to see if she was really as strong as he heard. All she did was smile at him, and shut the door.

"Where is that man, it's already seven!"

She dialed Sesshoumaru's cell, only to find he had turned it off. She sighed. Until she heard another knock on the door. She ran to answer it, only to find Hiei there again, with a silver haired man Kagome didn't know. He was handsome, with beautiful eyes.

For some reason, he reminded her of Inuaysha for just a moment.

"Kitsune, hmm?" She asked as she stared at the make and style of his clothing."You must be the eastern lord."

Hiei had a glare fixed on his face, before Kurama entered her home, a smile grin on his lips as she ushered them to her nice fluffy couch.

"How did you know who I was, Miss Kagome?"

She laughed as the eastern lord blinked, curious as a kitten." I just knew. The make of the clothing and the description. Plus, you looked me in my eyes when you spoke, which only extremely influential youkai do. Especially with Miko."

He was impressed, and it showed on his face." I have heard many praises, first from the other lords, which I tried to discard, considering you're the adopted daughter of one, and the other two are good friends of yours."

Hiei felt uncomfortable. Miko were supposed to be like grandmothers, stuffy prying and arrogant. This one was nice, sweet, yet he could feel the steel-like power flowing through her.  
"I was actually looking into your new employment, because I wanted to make sure you were the good person I have heard. I wouldn't like it if I had another Miko arrow pointed at my breast. It frightens me, when I cannot trust those who have kept peace for so long. But I was wrong. You are perfect for the job."

They chatted for a while, Hiei staring at the creature known as Kagura, trying to decide, which woman was more stunning. Oh, he wasn't trying to be a romantic, he just wanted to see which he should watch out for. Kurama had a thing for beautiful things, wether they be women, paintings, or gems.

Kagome stood with yet another knock at the door, wondering if this was her graduating class here for a party! It was Sesshoumaru, finally, and he smiled slightly at the sight of her.

Until he saw the men inside her house. Then his poker face was back in full force, as he barged past her, rudely jarring her shoulder."I told you to leave this alone, Kurama. But you insist on being stubborn."

"You told me not to bother her at work, Sesshoumaru, not to leave her alone before she started work."

Hiei stood, as Sesshoumaru's hand started to glow green. " You misunderstand me again. The miko is mine, so leave her be. IF you interfere with my plans, you won't have a brain left to interfere with."

Hiei stared coldly, his hand going to the brim of his hat. As Kurama told him to forget it, they decided to take their leave. The handsome kitsune stopped, picking up Kagome's hand, and kissing the back of it. "Till we meet again, Miss Kagome." The men exited, and Kagura saw the murderous glare Sesshoumaru shot at her, and hurried out the door.

Kagome cringed. Sesshoumaru was her best friend, but he was always jealous. She loved him but jealousy wasn't the best emotion in the world.

" Why did you let them in? And why are you dressed like that?" He advanced o her, his eyes bleeding red. Sitting down as he backed her into the couch, he leaned over her, his face inches from hers." Your mine."

She hated it when youkai did that. It was a natural reaction when their territory was threatened, but she let it get to her cause this was her best friend! " I belong to nobody! And who I entertain is none of your business!"

He growled, before kissing her ferociously, his fangs grazing her lip, the sweet taste of miko filling his mouth

She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss, feeling the supressed lust in his kisses and caresses. She moaned into his mouth, feeling the punishment in his sensual embrace.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his want for her. He groaned in frustration, breaking the kiss, his lips quivering against hers

"I love you Kagome."

AN: AHAHA! What will happen? I love cliffhangers! Give me suggestions, and I may heed them! Love ya! Phantom. 


	5. Jobs and Jilted Friends

AN: Hope you like the fifth chapter! My thanks to Juupren for coming up with some really good ideas, and okaying a few of my own. I should dub you co-conspirator in this story!

The Referee By A Phantom Moon

Kagome looked into those golden eyes, shock plastered there as she went to cover her mouth , she felt herself fall. her arms flailing, she braced her hands on the ground, her legs still attached to his waist. And, as if this moment wasn't awkward enough, Inuyasha barged in after knocking once. WHO KNOCKS ONCE! Kagome didn't even have time to explain, before the yelling started. And look, the fun wasn't over, he had brought friends to watch the freak show known as her life.

Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, and Kagura were there. Wow. Friends really are grand. Especially when one was screaming, one was in a perverted haze, one looked amused, one hurt, there was a shocked one, and a triumphant one from Ayame..

She finally managed to unfreeze long enough to fall, and when her head hit the ground with a thump, she hoped she would wake and this would be a bad dream.

No such luck.

" What the hell! Your alone for a day and your already sexing up my brother! What's wrong with you, is your brain broken! Your so clueless, I leave ya alone for a while, and your makin' out with Lord Snowball! God Kagome, at least Kikyou told me she betrayed me! She's more of a woman then you'll ever be!"

Kagome, still feeling the passion she and Sesshoumaru shared, felt the anger well up in her ."You overbearing jerk! You are the one who should feel ashamed, always putting me down when you're the one who's wrong! And now isn't any different. You'll never change, will you Inuyasha? I try to be your friend, and you go out with some look alike ?

He stammered, never hearing Kagome quite this furious. He looked to his brother, a look of panic in his eyes. They seemed to cry "save me!" and Sesshoumaru wasn't very inclined to be Inuyasha's blocker, always trying to save him when he irritated Kagome. He had gone too far.

"Hey, you're the one who-"

"No! I'm allowed to do anything with anyone, you don't own me! If I decided to run around naked covered in peanut butter, you wouldn't even be informed when I got arrested! So get out of my house and don't come back till you learn to respect me; your so-called friend!"

She glowed a silver blue as Inuyasha was picked up and deposited outside. The door shut behind him with a slam, followed by the sound of six locks tumbling into place. She drained the angry energy from herself before she lost control.

She let the red haze of anger leave her eyes, to see her friends and the man she knew loved her staring with worried features.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that, I was just… fed up with foul treatment."

"We understand Gome, that mangy dog has been a bur in my fur since the day I met him!"

Ayame sighed in frustration, of course he would take Kagome's side. He had pined for her for years! Well Ayame loved Kagome, and she pinned Kouga's cluelessness on idiocy. She was going to play the field, and to hell with him!

Kagura, Sango ,and Ayame took Kagome's limp hands and guided her to the spacious bedroom to have a small chat, leaving the men to speak among themselves.

Sesshoumaru's senses could smell Kagome's arousal and anger, and surprisingly didn't want to gut Inuyasha for hurting a potential mate. All he felt was a desire to reassure Kagome and make her feel less guilty. Miroku and Kouga were silently wondering how Inuyasha could say such hurtful things to the girl he (all of a sudden) loved.

Meanwhile, the girls were doing what all girls do in such situations.

Dogging Inuyasha (pun intended).

Sango pulled Kagome's hair down and brushed it gently, trying to soothe the girl's frazzled emotions.

Ayame got Kagome a pair of soft flannel pajamas.

Kagura went to the kitchen and got ice cream.

Kagome sat and contemplated what would have happened if the girls hadn't busted in with Kouga, Miroku, and that degenerate! She didn't know what scared her more, the fact that she had taken a risk of losing her powers…

Or the fact that she didn't seem to care.

The next day, before getting ready for her first day of work, and getting her step father to drop her out of regular college, she remembered the night before with slight fear. She loved Sesshoumaru, but ..

She remembered the worst class she ever had to take. It was almost like a sexual education course for miko. In this course, you learned of Miko demon relationships and the precautions you must take, the same as miko with regular persons. The one thing the instructor literally pounded into their head was :THERE ARE NO GUARANTEES!

The thing was, when a miko lost her virginity, you never knew what would happen. Some powers were lost, some remained the same, some decreased, some increased greatly. But you could never know. That's why most miko didn't want to jeopardize this bond with purity. There were some miko, like Kaede, the woman she was replacing as Head of Miko Security, who had been virgins their whole life, and would die virgins.

She knew she loved Sesshoumaru, but she didn't want to lose this part of her, the part that made her Kagome. She sighed in exasperation; life was never easy, was it?

She went into her new work, in awe at her step fathers beautiful taste. The building was gorgeous! All white marble, with the cherry blossom logo of the western lands on the front, a beautiful white dog, rampant. She entered, her crisp blue skirt-suit and comfortable but sexy heels a nice change in the drab world of blacks and khaki.

She stood in the elevator, trying not to get claustrophobic in the elevator with mostly foreign demons.At one point a nice fellow, whom she found (extraordinarily) to be human, looked at her with big amber eyes and started talking in English. She pretended she didn't speak the languge, and smiled at him indulgently patting his blonde head, seeing as he was very short. She got out when the elevator (finally) got to the eighteenth floor, she had heard the american rant for fifteen minutes about how he was fifteen not eleven. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek in apology.

She got to her department, handing Sango her breifcase as she started to remove her skirt and shirt (please, take a moment to wipe the drool off your mouths)  
Miroku's hopes where dashed though, she had a blue sports bra and black workout shorts on. She smiled at Sango, and went into the dojo near the back, waiting for her mikos to arrive for an inspection.

She heard a resounding slap, and peeking her head out the doorway she yelled" Hey you two! Be professional. Slap him when your on break Sango!"

"Thank you Kagome, I'm saved!"

She laughed when Sango's voice echoed back to her. "Kagome, sweety, may I have a break?"

"Of course, lovely Sango!

The commotion made her laugh. Her laughter abruptly died when Hiei entered, wearing black workout clothes and a white turban. He nodded to her before leaning against the opposite wall, his red eyes watching her, like he was waiting for a reason to be a jackass.

She had decided on Miroku and Sango as her secretaries because she trusted them implicitly. Demon/Human relations would be no problem with Miroku, he was very good at smoothing ruffled feathers, and Sango was a taijiya, and if anyone who more about strategy then she, Kagome would swallow some of Inuyasha's cooking.

She raised her head, hearing the pattering of footsteps as her department of security shuffled in, the eight women and two men who would guard the top world leaders, demon and human.

She started told them to start with a short meditation, while she thought of what to start with. She warmed up, extending her awareness. Letting her silver blue energy surround her, Kagome felt the flame of her fellow miko and monks lives. They were varying shades, and some where bigger then others. She felt a surge of power run through her as another life entered her mind. It was immortal, a large crimson life. Demonic. Powerful, and crimson was the color of power and sensuality. She walked to the shoji screen, opening the door was Sesshoumaru almost barged in.

She was professional, as they had all agreed they would be if they met in the office. "Sesshoumaru-sama, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

He looked at her for a second more then needed, before stating in that monotone drawl she hated with a fiery passion. " I'm here to make sure my guards are not inefficient. You are the new commander?"

"Yes."

" I want the best. I will observe, and you will allow them to show me their skills. I will check in at the end of one week, and if they have not improved, your job will be lost, understand?"

She nodded, before giving her students the floor.

The two monks, twins, used their power of false images and shape shifting to aid them in battle with the taiyoukai. Kagome saw that their close arms combat would lose them the battle.

The first girl, who had fetching blonde hair, was almost disembowled by the youkai lord, her agility her weakness, while her knives and mind tricks were a strong suit. It continued this way right down the line. A gigantic weakness for every strength. Kagome sighed in weariness, knowing that these young ones needed a lot of work.

Sesshoumaru approached her, a cold grin on his face. "Your turn, Miko Kagome."

She looked flabbergasted for a moment, before a small smile appeared there. He saw that she pulled out no weapons, as the others did. Their power showed on their faces. Hers was a more subtle magnificence, glowing deep within her like a jewel.

She raised an arm, as if beckoning a long lost lover into her embrace.

"Let it begin."

AN: A special phrase or object will be placed in the next chapter for the person who knows the name of the boy in the elevator. Comments and reviews needed to live! Flames welcome. Im too thick headed to let them bother me anyhow-Phantom 


	6. Battles and Birds

AN: Hello all! I was waiting for the winners of my little question to tell me who they wanted in the story, but I figured I would just insert it whenever they get around to emailing me back. I'm glad you guys like this story, one day I hope to be in the ranks of authors such as Resmiranda :bows "I'm not worthy!": If you haven't read 'Tales From The House of the Moon', you need to, great Sess/Kag fic. Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

The Referee By A Phantom Moon

Sesshoumaru let a smile sadistic smile grace his androgynous features, before stirking out,and though Kagome couldn't see him, she felt his movements. She allowed her power to singe him as he came close , attempting to cut her face. It was supposed to be a warning, instead, he got a warning of his own: when her power zapped his hand . He mentally swore.

He could not let this woman (yes, he loved her, but if there was one thing he knew,it was never let your woman get the upper hand!). He went for a punch, catching her in the back. She wheezed for a moment , letting her powers flare out and entrap him. She send a bolt of power up his hair, making it stand straight up.Ahh, she smiled, the joys of static cling!

Sesshoumaru's eyes went red for a second, he exerted his youki, breaking the sheild and grabbing her arm, he twisted it behind her. Kagome winced in pain, losing her focus. Sesshoumaru could smell her slight pain, her panic, and something else… wait a minute!

He lost his train of thought as her other elbow rammed into his chest. It didn't hurt, but it awed him, considering he was thinking of other things then battle. Damn. Focus.

She spun out of his grasp, a smirk (that's, to him, looked seductive and vicious), and grabbed a small practice sword off of the wall. Sesshoumaru did the same, sensing the challenge in this exercise. He WOULD be the alpha in this partnership, thank you very much!

She stood at guard, waiting for his move. He was curious as to why she didn't go to the offense?

He brought his sword down, trying to throw her petite form off balance. She felt the power behind his pressing, she knew it wasn't his all. She felt an irrational anger at him, for not taking her seriously! She brought the bokken up and whacked him on the head as he stumbled. She would teach Sesshoumaru to treat her like a little girl!

He stood back up, his hand at the back of his head for a moment. He looked down into Kagome's eyes, (if looks could kill…).

They fought strenuously, and they forgot the monks and priestesses watching in anticipation of a victory for either side. Sesshouamru and Kagome where body to body, their swords connected in such a way that sheer force was the only way to break apart. Sesshoumaru was going to beat her! Kagome decided to do something a little rude, but necessary.

She broke his nose.

He didn't even realize what happened when he saw that dainty manicured fist coming straight for his face. He forgot how much purifying energy hurt until he felt the zinging feeling of power. That and blood, and a sore nose. It would heal fine, his pride would not. His anger overcoming his better judgement, he brought the bokken up and hit her soundly in the collarbone.

The searing pain awoke her to the fact she had a broken bone. She glared at Sesshoumaru, before they connected blades again. The collarbone was a warning ;to yeild to his dominance and back down. It would heal, with her powers soon enough, but first she was going to teach this arrogant ass a lesson!

She felt the attraction and intensity of the fight, dropping the swords and again resorting to fists and feet. Kagome felt her feet get swept from under her, she kicked her legs out, effectively drop-kicking her lovely demon lord in the unmentionables.

They got to their knees (grimaces on) as they traded blows, Kagome punched Sesshoumaru in the throat , he hit her in the face. Coughing, they grabbed each other's throats, each determined to win, each feeling nothing but the close, sweet, taste of victory!

Sesshoumaru increased his force, his eyes bleeding crimson. How dare his bitch try to rule over him!

Kagome let her deadly powers seep through her hands, burning Sesshoumaru's throat. How dare he try to make her look like a foolish woman in front of people she had to command!

Their electric attraction flowed as well, Sesshoumaru letting her power filled scent fill his head, intoxicating.

Kagome felt the strength in this man, and felt a hidden part of her swell with passion.  
"Well, it's always fun to see the children playing nice, but would you both mind showing a little more discipline? You embarrass yourselves. It's completely obvious that you are both quite powerful."

Kagome looked completely surprised to see her hands on her (boy)friends neck, and even more surprised to see The Inu No Taisho, Sesshazu Takeda. She squealed and let go of Sesshoumaru, he let go of her as well, with less fuss.

She felt so bad! She shouldn't have gotten so competitive! She hurt him! She healed his neck, tears in her eyes. He saw them, his own guilt surging through him, not that you could tell. He nodded to his father, the man had been mumbling about something, but the sight of those teary grey eyes..

Hiei was in shock. How could these two be so powerful? The girl had not only held her own against Sesshoumaru, she had almost beaten him! Kurama would be either pleased or shocked when he heard. Hiei left, his presence unnoticed.

Sesshoumaru felt his father tug him. Satnding, the boy followed his father like a puppy. How had he lost control like that? He wouldn't be able to fix this!

Kagome stood, healing herself as she faced the class. Calm fascade in place, she smiled.

"That is the reality of battle. I know that man like I know myself. He is my best friend. And I know that, god forbid, if the decision had to be made, I would kill him. Class dismissed."

The rest of the day was a guilty blur, for both of them. Sesshoumaru allowed his inferiors to carry the burden of the work, and Kagome buried herself in work stacks of intelligence folders so big you couldn't see her.

She found out that Kikyou was locked up in a miko prison, the Tsubaki state penitentiary. And that the alchemist department had major issues with purifying energies around their experiments. She went home, feeling burnt out and sore.

After changing and flopping onto the couch, she fell asleep. When the doorbell rang two hours later, she answered, her shorts and tank top making her feel exposed, her hair rumpled from troubled dreams.

"Why didn't you back down?"

Ahh, the joys of waking to Sesshoumaru.

She glared wholeheartedly, all the guilt boiling into a more familiar emotion.. Anger. " why didn't you fight with everything you've got?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Oh, it's not my concern when you decide that I'm too weak to fight with is it!" He brushed past her roughly, yanking the door from her hands and closing it with a slam. " I thought you would see reason, but apparently I damaged your brain when I choked you earlier."

She felt a strange pain in her chest, like someone punched the air out of her.

"yeah, well at least I'm not a pompous chauvinist! You would rather me be like Kikyou, wouldn't you! Quiet and submissive. Well that's not me! I'm Kagome damn it all!"

He gripped her arms, not realizing his claws might nick her. "I know who you are! "

She had a wild look in her eyes as she gripped his face, staring into those golden eyes with an intensity he had only seen on one other.

Himself.

"Your mine."

He left then, both had much guilt, but, they both had too much pride to admit they felt badly about that day. She heard the door thud shut, her heart closing along with it.She went to her room, clutched her pillow like a lifeline, and cried for what she could not say.

Sesshoumaru was getting undressed, as he watched Kagome crying through his window. The thunder and rain obscuring her slightly. He hated it when it rained, it reminded him of tears. And he hated guilt. Staring whistfully at the object of his affection, the gods decided to test them both.

The power went off.

Now, Sesshoumaru let his worry rule over him, running out the front door with a speed he had never achieved before. She hadn't heard the door slam before she was in his arms.

"Are you alright?"

She flet the tone of his words, knowing it was more then the storm he was speaking of. Her grey eeys held understanding."Msryy"

He looked at her, a quizzical puzzlement displayed there, not that she could see it."What was that?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

He settled her into his lap, nuzzling her ear with is nose."I overreacted to your response. I should have been more professional. I worry for you though,"

His experience taught him that humans were like porcelain, beautiful, in the capacity that they always needed care and attention, never clumsy violence.

She grinned, and he saw the smile light up the night around him." I shouldn't have lost my temper. It was my first lesson as a miko."

Would you like me to stay?"

"Of course Moony. What about your brother though?"

Sesshoumaru let his features twist into a look of distaste." I haven't a clue, or a care, to tell you the truth."

As they snuggled closer, trying to forget the events of a night not so long ago, Kagome wondered aloud…"Where could that boy have gone to?

Meanwhile, in the depths of a prison, an inmate laughed insanely as two people who loved her more then life itself set her evil free.

AN: How do you like? Sorry for the fight scene. Please be honest if it wasn't good. Thanks to Zoku for being a loyal reveiwer and advice giver. Oh the answer to the question in the last chaper was Ed Elric, Full Metal Alchemist. Good going Zoku . 


	7. Betrayal and Big Dates

AN: Hey all, chapter seven! Woot! Read The Nightingale, it rocks. It is a one shot but may be continued if the reviewers ask nice. Thanks to all you faithful reviewers, by the way.

The Referee By A Phantom Moon

Kikyou rubbed her sore muscles as she soaked in a hot bath .She had missed this a lot when she was in the slam. They wouldn't let her take an hour long perfumed bath. More like a five minute shower with plain lye soap. After rinsing the fragrant conditioner out of her hair, she rung it out.

She pulled her hakama on, tying it snugly around her waist. She pulled her haori up and felt silky hands guide it back down around the crook of her elbows. She leaned back against him, her head against his neck, a seductive pose indeed. His fingers brushed against her breasts, making her gasp in sensual surprise….

Kagome sighed, sitting up in her bed. She felt something tickling her nose, and after seeing it was white, she immediately thought it was cobwebs. Screaming, she went to tug it off her head.

She heard a loud thump, then something that sounded suspiciously like a growl. Flinching, she knew she was in for it. She peeked over the edge of the bed, a dainty pair of grey eyes staring innocently down at her jilted silver haired (boy)friend. He glared back at her, before attempting to grab her. She scooted back, flopping back on her pillows and snuggling into them like a baby kitten.

He grinned, pulling her leg until she plopped onto the floor, a pillow still clutched in her hand. He leaned over her, until they were nose to nose ."Wake up sleepy one."

She frowned, rolling over and holding the pillow tight. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes. Oh wait… damn."

She opened her eyes, smiling sweetly, before bringing her face close to Sesshoumaru's ethereal one. He was shocked for a moment, and fell back. She kept advancing until he was the one on his back and she leaned forward, pressing her cherry lips to his white.

Time seemed to slow for Sesshoumaru, he saw them coming, and then, ahh, that was nice, like slightly stale vanilla wafers. He basked in her, letting her flavor fill him.

She lightly touched her tongue to his lips, smiling into the kiss when he opened his mouth. Mhmmm… Cinnamon..and teddy grahams? His flavor must be a morning thing. She had planned on hitting him with the pillow, but when she saw the hope in those sunny eyes she couldn't..

He was getting used to this. He let his hand drift slowly to her breast, slowly.. Almost there…Was that his heart pounding in his ears? Dammit!

There was a knock at the door. She got up, an apology for him in her eyes, before grabbing the knob. He hurried to put her bathrobe on her shoulders , and was just in time for the door to open. She stared blankly ,then remembered, the short guy from work!

"Hello Ed, what are you doing here?"

The golden eyed boy smiled. He stood there with another , slightly chubby boy, who had to have been his brother. They both wore red alchemist robes. The boy rubbed the back of his head nervously.

She looked puzzled, before seeing PokerFace Sesshoumaru behind her glaring. She shooed him inside before smiling.

Al thought he was in heaven. She was almost as beautiful as his mother. Even though she was a miko. His face flushed as he stared at her dazzling grey eyes, and those legs, long like a colts..

Ed stared at her for a moment before speaking." I was told to inform you that the Kuro Miko Kikyou has been taken from prison with the help of two accomplices. We don't have their descriptions at this time, but the departments working on it. We wanted to let you know, and they told me to tell you the alchemy and holy departments are working together on this one.

She looked slightly troubled."Are you telling me this is an inside operation?"

"It may be, well, we will see you later, Priestess Kagome. Al, let's go." Ed started to walk away, before realizing his brother hadn't moved, still staring at her with a smile , reverence etched into his features. Kagome knelt down, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and motioned for him to rejoin his brother, before returning to the inside of the house.

Al broke from his silent awe when Ed whacked him on the back of his head.

Kagome returned to the house to find Sesshoumaru showering. She resisted the temptation of peaking, instead she worked on finding Kikyou.

After calling all the old miko dives, she contacted her friends. Jakotsu wouldn't piss on the girl if she was on fire in the desert, so mo luck there.

Kagura was working, and no cigar there, Kag had stuck gum in her hair in college. Yura Hadn't spoken to the girl since Kikyou had botched Yura's perm.

Naraku didn't answer, Inuyasha didn't answer, Keade didn't answer. Kanna answered, said no and hung up, Kouga didn't answer, Ayame answered, and told her they had a big fight and he was being an ass.

She sighed in exasperation. Picking up the reciever, she dialed a number that was only to be used in emergencies.

"Hello? Kageroumeru, it's Kagome. Yes, I know, only emergencies. I need a favor. I need you to track down… Yes Kikyou, how did you know? I was not too busy with Moony! I did not… no we didn't! Oh my god, how did you know that! You tell Juro I'm gonna beat his scrawny tail into the ground! Thank you, get back to me soon!"

She hung up, feeling releived. Kageroumaru and Juroumaru where two of the instructors at the miko school she went to. They took a shining to her, and after graduation she found out that they were two of the best spies in the world.

She still wanted to know how they knew about her and Moony.She hadn't heard him get out of the shower, but he heard her talking to the Shii brothers. He heard of them some time ago

Was she the one who helped Kikyou escape?

The next day at work was hectic for Kagome. Intelligence officers ran to and fro, reports of sitings came flying in at a record pace,she had Sango take over the training while she tried to track down Kikyou.

She was worried, they were already calling her a kuro miko. It was a dangerous title. The last great Kuro Miko was Tsubaki. But she had been dispatched by the descendent of Midoriko. Now, if this didn't get solved soon, Kurama-Sama might be in danger.

Flipping a piece of ebony hair out of her face, she adjusted her haori. How could one miko be so hard to find?

The phone rang, scaring the wits out of her.When she picked it up, it was someone she hadn't expected. Mr.Takeda.

"Kagome?"

"Speaking sir."

"I am going to be blunt. We think this case would be better off if you put someone else in charge."

She felt her heart sieze in pain.. Didn't they think she could do it?"But.. Who is going to take over?"

"We have some internal spies on it, we are going to put you on paid leave till this all blows over. If you get a lead, you'll tell use right?"

She heard her blood freeze in her veins. They thought she had something to do with this! "Yes."

"How about dinner at the house tonight Kagome? I'm finally getting a day off, but considering it is because a crazy miko may be after me, I'm not that pleased .Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha won't bother you I promise."

"Sure. May I ask who put me under suspicion though, Sir?"

She heard a sad sigh on the other line." If it was up to me you would still be working on this Gome, but I'm not the only one on the board."

"Who.. Please Sir."

"Sesshoumaru."

She leaned back in her chair, her hand touched the heart that was thawing and breaking right before her eyes.

"I'll see you tonight Sir."

She hung up, and grabbed her briefcase. She informed Sango of her permanent status until Kagome's return.

"Oh, Kagome, why would they think you were involved?"

Kagome felt the malicious hurt flow through her, like broken glass in her veins.

"Ask Sesshoumaru. Please keep me updated."

"I will Kagome-chan, be safe."

"Be safe, Go-chan"

She said good bye to Miroku and told him he would be taking over for her. He embraced her.

"I give you my sincerest of apoligies Kagome."

"For what, you didn't do anything…."

He had a concussion and a sore shin by the time Kagome left.

She got ready for dinner, hoping Sesshoumaru didn't sneak off like the coward he was. She decided on a pinstripe skirt and a black long sleeved shirt. She kept her hair in its confining bun, allowing a few wisps to hang in her face.

She was about to walk next door when the phone rang for the umpteenth time that day. She nearly tripped when she picked up the receiver."Hello Yes I would love to… no I don't have anything else planned, I'll see you after dinner, yes, we do have things to speak about.

She sat down at the Inu Taishou table, adjusting her skirt. Inuyasha sat next to her, looking a little peeved. She asked him what the matter was, and got a nice big "Feh" in return.

Sesshazu took his seat at the head of the table, sighing before smiling at Kagome warmly." It's nice to see the daughter I never had again, at least, outside of work. I have missed you."

She smiled and even though it didn't quite reach her eyes, he felt the warmth there. This tender moment was interrupted by the arrival of the oldest Takeda brother.

Her heart clenched when Sesshoumaru sat down across the table from her, nodding to his father with deference. She made sure she didn't acknowledge him in the slightest, and instead started up a conversation with the slightly subdued Inuyasha about all the Kikyou buzz.

They held a comfortable conversation, she ignored the occasional ignorant comment.Inuyasha seemed pleased she hadn't forgotten him, and they sat comfortably until the meal came.

They stared at the feast, raw rabbit and deer for the boys, a nice salad and a smoked chicken breast for Kagome. She felt a tug on her shirt and looked up at Inuyasha, puzzled.

"Hey, Dad asked you to say grace, geez space case."

She blushed before speaking." May God bless this, our meal, and let the death of these creatures further our life. May their sacrifice not be in vain. So mote it be."

They all started in, and before long somebody brought up the topic Kagome didn't want to speak of. Who was is person, you ask? Of course Kagome knew Inuyasha was thick, but she didn't know he was that stupid.

"So I here you got put on vacation, I don't know who was stupid enough to think you'd help Kiki, you don't even like her that much."

Kagome stared into space before replying. "Yeah, I know, but I guess some people don't have a brain in their heads. I'm over it though, I'll catch her one my own. I have someone looking in on it. As for getting put on vacation, I don't really care. I actually have some free time."

Sesshazu smiled at her indulgently, smiling at she silent insult to Sesshoumaru, who looked like he sucked on a lemon."And what are you going to do with this freetime,daughter?"

She laughed before answering in a playful tone." I have a date tonight, and tomorrow I was looking forward to visiting two friends of mine, Kag and Juuro."

All Sesshoumaru had heard was the word date. How dare she think she could date! She was his!

Kagome finished her meal, wiping her dainty mouth with the napkin." Im sure he will be a perfect gentleman."

"And who is this he, Kagome?"

"Oh, nobody who concerns you Sesshoumaru."

She kissed her foster father's cheek, gave Inu a hug and left. She stood outside and dialed a number on her cell." Hello, Hiei? Yes I'm ready."

AN: How is that twist for you! Hahaha! Sorry, this was supposed to go up yesterday, I had a comp malfunction. 


	8. Kiss Me Kill Me

An: Thanks to all you reviewers! Oh, I have a beta! Yay! Her name is Dragoness of the Miko's Flame. And we share the hatred of squirrels:: does the happy dance: Oh, if any of you want to know about story progress, go to my myspace account unless you are on the mailing list. Look under the screen name And don't hate Nara-chan, his hair is soft and beautiful lol. Oh, I don't own Inu or the Kinky Hoe comment. I got that from Dragoness who got it from someone else!

The Referee By A Phantom Moon

Kagome stood on the street side, waiting for Hiei. She undid her constricting bun, settling for a ponytail. Sighing in displeasure, she wished she could give Sesshoumaru a piece of her mind! How dare he think she would be in league with Kinky Hoe! She imitated the deep growl she heard so much from her demonic foster family. It was absurd! She always trusted him, even that one time he told her silly putty tasted like chewy pudding!

After five minutes a very disgruntled Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulders. She had known he has standing there . He decided to say something about Sessshoumaru, Buddha knows he needed all the help he could get. He was handsome but tactless apparently.

Kagome saw that look. She HATED that look, the Don Juan look." He was looking out for the peace of the worl-"

" Before you finish that sentence, remember the time he locked you and Kikyou in the broom closet when you were in there knocking boots"

"And he cares about y-"

"You two were trapped for three hours, since it was the new moon."

"Grr, and you know he trus-"

" AND Sesshoumaru decided to open the door after you and Kiki decided to just do it again, since you weren't going anywhere."

"Gods! AND HE WOULDN'T HURT Y-"

"And your father, Sesshoumaru , Naraku , Kagura, and I saw you both naked."

"Your right, dick boy can fight his own battles. Later, have fun ."

She smiled, another victory for the K-Force.

Hiei turned the corner , resplendent in a black dress shirt, suit jacket, and pants. He wore a black fedora with a white rim. So hot!

She smiled genuinely ."You look real nice Hiei."

The reaction was what she expected. "I am capable of civil dress, Onna."

She laughed, before extending a hand. He took it, looking a little more tense then the fist time they met. She released a calming aura, hoping to get him to relax. They started off down the street. No more then a block later, Hiei lifted her bridal style and used his speed. She felt a head rush as they sped past cars and coffeehouses , cities and towns, and finally, they reached the beaches of the island.

She sat down on a conveniently placed bench, staring out into the green-blue of the sea. Hiei joined her in a friendly silence. After getting her fill of the pristine landscape, her expressive grey eyes landed on his ruby ones.

"Why did you ask me out Hiei? If it isn't impolite to ask?"

He stared at her striking features for a moment ,before answering." It is impolite to ask, but I think I should answer, so we are clear. I do not do this. Not at all really. So yes, I am a unpolished ,sarcastic ,caustic, and rude ,demon. Not that your not used to that. " He looked slightly unnerved , before continuing with fervor." But I want to know if I can see you."

She was shocked. The koorime never showed this interest before! She was flattered, a small fluttering in the pit of her stomach. Nobody had ever said something so sweet to her and actually meant it. She could feel the sincerity in his aura, and the truth in his eyes. They seemed to glow with the darkness.. Those eyes..

They didn't even realize they were touching lips until Kagome tentatively licked his lips. He had never known a woman's kiss before. It felt strangely… comforting. Soft and sweet, like the euphoria of winning a battle or the exhilaration of using his speed. Yet somehow, it was even better then that.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her, afraid to hurt her, as most demons were. Letting his hands slide lightly on the soft wool material of her shirt, he felt the delicate curve of her spine. He lost himself in the soft quiet of this. Now he realized what Yusuke was always going on about. This was the best thing he had felt in a long time. One of his hands buried itself in her midnight hair.

She basked in Hiei's warmth, letting the rippling sensation run through her spine.She felt like a cat, being petted by her beloved master. Something about the sureness of his feelings and the soft touches he showered her with made her feel special. She realized she had to breathe, breaking the kiss with a slight nip to his lower lip.

He watched her breathe, little pants that somehow made him want her even more. No woman had this hold on him, this all consuming desire to keep her safe and happy and sated.

She cracked open her eyes, giving him a smile. "Wow."

He felt himself grow hard at this exclaimation, as if all he was waiting for was her approval. She felt drawn into those hypnotic eyes.

That is, until she felt someone grab her arm and yank her up.

Sesshoumaru glared at the Koorime before summoning his youki cloud, taking Kagome away from her starry eyed demon before either could blink. Hiei growled low in his throat. Everyone was always out to get him, and now he could prove it .

He would get her back.

Kagome kicked and screamed at Sesshoumaru to put her down, but it was no use. He kept an iron grip on her, and even zapping him with her magic wasn't affecting him in his anger. She bellowed at his Royal Jerkiness to let her go, to no avail.

When Sesshoumaru finally reached her house he ripped the door off the hinges threw her inside and pulled the door into place behind him .Kagome was about to make her protest more vocal, before seeing those beautiful eyes clouded red and pupils aqua. Afraid, she decided to let him vent his frustration, before letting her own anger ravage her.

He tried to reign in his temper, not wanting to hurt Kagome, even though she had betrayed him brutally. So instead he decided to speak his mind." I didn't know that you whored yourself for every nice looking demon in the area."

She hissed in anger, her hands shaking ."I didn't know you were an ass who didn't trust me to uphold the honor of this family. But you did. And I like Hiei! I'm allowed to love whomever I wish you prick!"

He grabbed her elbow, letting a harsh noise fill his usually soft voice." You kiss me, then play me for the fool!"

She yanked her arm out of her painful grasp, before bellowing." I'm not the one who gave this up Sesshoumaru! You did, when you couldn't trust me! I have never been on Kikyou's side ever, yet you insisted on making me look the fool to satisfy your damned paranoia! Hiei told me how he felt up front ! He has more honesty then you ever will!"

" Well, maybe I would trust you if you weren't such a idiot all the time, trying to defeat things that you cannot overcome, being a naïve little idiot over Naraku and the things he has done! All you ever do is screw up, you stupid little child!"

They both were silent then, feeling the horrible things they both said. Kagome felt the tears stinging her eyes as she raced up to her bedroom, hiding from the only person she had ever truly trusted.

Sesshoumaru stared blankly were his best friend had gone, his eyes burned, but not with tears, with regret for the horrible things he said. He could not unsay them though. They both had too much pride for that. He didn't know if he had any chance now.

He had torn out his heart and now he burned for it's replacement. Why did he let this fury control him? Was he really just a mindless beast? He saw the damage he had done to her home. He fixed the door before he left, a lost feeling coming over him, like the last piece of the puzzle was his to figure out. How could she forgive him? How could he forgive her?

The next morning Kagome awoke to the phone ringing, and she groggily answered it, her tears had left salty tracks down her face ."Mmm, hello?"

"How does it feel to be an outcast, Kagome? Watch your back."

The line went dead, Kagome hung it up and called Sango at work.

"Go-chan, Kikyou just called and threatened me."

Two hours later, Hiei, Kurama, Sango, and the detectives who were investigating the call had invaded, and Kagome wished she had let Kikyou's threat slide.

Kurama couldn't go anywhere without Hiei, and seeing as he had an interest in Kagome as well, she had to endure the fox's polite conversation. She wasn't good at it, she was used to people like Hiei and Inuyasha, and the quiet niceness made her uncomfortable, as loony as it sounded.

Hiei stared at her shamelessly, and while it lit a fire inside her she had never felt before, it also drew the stares of everyone else. Kagome returned his stare with fervor, letting the sensation of being trusted and happy soothe her restless soul. He wanted to ask her what happened, but felt she would tell him eventually.

Twenty minutes after the tracing equipment was hooked up another call came. Kagome picked it up with apprehension….

" You will die, if you interfere. Let the lords die, so we miko may rule again. We will purge their sick taint from our society! Nothing more then a black spot in history! If you side with them you die with them Kagome! Don't be a fool!"

Kagome hung up on the miko, angry at the hatred the woman felt for people who were just like her. Different personalities, different beliefs. How could she justify hurting youkai?

Hiei and Kurama heard everything, they remained quiet though. The phone rang for the third time that day. Kagome reached picked it up and heard what she had expected." You side with evil? So mote it be."

She felt the phone hit the cradle as she sat down stiffly, hoping her shock didn't register on her face. " She's gone nuts."

Inuyasha stood in the doorway a smile on his face. " What you expect wench, she tried to get with this prissy boy, of course she is nuts."

Kurama simply ignored Inuyasha and his rude comments. He asked to use her toiletries and disappeared to the bathroom. Hiei, seeing her alone for the first time, walked over to her and took her upstairs to her room.

" I want sleep with you."

AN: MUAHAHAHA, you didn't see it coming! I am going to try to put this in the fans hands. I'm torn between Moony and Hiei. Vote and Kagome's fate will be decided. And review please. I'm a praise whore. 


	9. Sinister Plots and Sweet Sisters

Hey everyone. I wrote about three pages of this story last night, but my computer malfunctioned and made it disappear right before my eyes. Grr! Mad props going out to DarkMiko89, my beta(she changed her sn). She put her first story, Tears up at media miner, it rocks! Well, I am still torn when it comes to pairings for this story, so here is the deal. You tell me which to characters are helping Kikyou, and I will let you choose the pairings. Even my beta hasn't guessed right.Well, Ja!

The Referee

Kagome stood there, her mouth gaping open at such an unbelievable angle that she could have probably caught a fish. Hiei blinked, his eyebrows raising. What was wrong? Could it have been something he said? No, Youko assured him this was the right way to go about things.

Kagome was a very unhealthy shade of puce, as she shuffled her feet nervously, twiddling her fingers, trying to pretend that she wasn't here. "Umm, well, you see intimacy.. Gurble… ahh.. Aww fish ticks."

After a few more minutes, she looked into his ruby eyes, shrugging her shoulders. What the hell. She smiled up at him, placing a little kiss on the tip of his nose." Sleep with you? That depends…"

He smirked, running a hand down her arm, reveling in the tingling sensation he knew it brought to both of them. "Depends on what? I'll give you he stupid fow as a pet if you want." "Well if you let me call you my Little Chibi Warrior and I just might think about it."

Hiei looked ready you kill, as he tightened his hold on her. Pulling the miko against him until they both fit together perfectly, he kissed her, losing all thought as he gave her a strong tongue lashing. She could feel the punishment and the passion infused in the kiss, making her blood run hot in her veins. Hiei heard Kagome moan into his mouth, as he stroked the small of her back with his thumb, sending shots of heat up her spine. She wrapped her arms around him, running those beautiful killing hands in his hair.

He suddenly pushed all the air out of his lungs and into her mouth, shocking her and ruining the mood all at once. Kagome, after getting over her shock, nipped his bottom lips before bringing her hands out of that cute hair she loved. "Woman, why are you acting like this miko isn't a challenge? I could defeat her with my eyes closed, but you are a different story."

"Because I can beat her Hiei, its just .." She started to whisper, her quiet voice and those sexy lips whispering in his ear driving Hiei crazy. " I want to find out who her partners in crime are, if they come for us, we can see what kind of firepower she is working with. After all, never rush into a battle ill prepared."

They would have continued this little interlude, had a Tora youkai not decided to inform them of something. He popped his head through the door, before speaking." Miss Kagome, sorry to disturb you, but Lord Kouga has been missing for a while now! The agents found his guards, Ginta and Hakaku poisoned. It was miss Kikyou Kagome, we are sure of it! We don't think they'll make it Ma'am."

Kagome didn't waste any time, grabbing Hiei and running down the stairs. She gathered Kurama, Inuyasha, Hiei and herself into a car, taking off for the intensive healing unit.

After finding that three demons and a miko don't fit into a cab perfectly, Kagome ended up on Hiei's lap, not that she minded. When Kurama had offered his, Hiei had snarled like a feline and grabbed the woman with an uncommon speed. After a small game of tug on the miko with Inuyasha, they settled in, Kagome worried for the wolves she considered her friends. Inuyasha's thoughts consisted of thoughts that Kouga was a pss for getting captured by a human woman. He chuckled.

At the hospital, they ran with Kagome to the two friends she was worried for. And for good reason. They had been poisoned, strong miko poison that could strip the skin off a snake youkai. The brothers suffered from broken bones, abrasions, broken blood vessels in their eyes, and the strong poison that was flowing through their veins, trying to purify their youki.

She held tightly to their hands, her eyes closed. A bright light surrounded the demons as Kagome worked her healing magic's. Hiei was shocked that a miko could heal a youkai. He had always thought they were incapable, but apparently he was wrong. A strong wave of the light flared into him, filling his fighting soul with peace, and soft lulling comfort he hadn't known since the womb.

Kurama looked at Kagome, marveling at the beautiful woman, her ravens wing hair flying around her, her power touching the youkai, making them feel whole. If Hiei didn't already have this woman, he would have jumped her like a dog in heat.

Kagome opened her eyes was she let her powers slip away. Her ees shined silver blue, a unearthly glow that made her look like a goddess." They should be fine, they will sleep for a while, let them get their strength back, and call me if there are any changes."

Inuyahsa remembered now why he had loved Kagome so long ago. How this girl, this beautiful woman could have so much power, and still care about everyone, he didn't know. She would forgive him anything, and he was always trying to get her riled up. Well who could blame him, with those little hands on her hips and that flushed face!

Kagome realized everyone was staring, and shifted in her blue jeans and her Steel Angel Kurumi tee shirt. Why must people stare all the time? She shooed them into the waiting room, while Kurama called his limo. No need to ride in discomfort again, after all, it wasn't as if they were in a hurry. Kagome wasn't working until further notice, Hiei's job was Kurama, and Inuyasha was just a worthless lump.

They waited , and after a fight with Inuyasha and a little mind wandering later, their ride showed up. Kagome didn't notice though, until she heard a stream of curses, and felt some one grab her hands so hard she thought they were trying to suck the life out of them. She looked up into beady eyes, set into an ugly face. The boy made an elvis wannabe hairdo, and he was super tall.

"Hello beautiful woman, I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara! Will you go out with me?"

She felt the vein in her forehead pulse, before she started to beat the gargantuan welp within an inch of his life. Kuwabara ran around the room, while Kagome smacked him, punched him and when he tried to hold her off, bit him. After the scuffle was over, Kuwabara was begging for mercy, and Hiei was smirking behind his hand.

Yusuke watched Kuwabara get beat down while he continued to curse at Kurama." When you say your gonna wait somewhere, don't fucking leave! How the hell do I guard the most elusive youkai in the world when he always fucking disappears on me, for fucks sake, you cant rely on the midget boy-" He paused, as Kagome whispered something to him." I mean, little person, you cant always let him keep you safe, that's me and Kuwabara's job too you know. Oh, and Yukina and Botan."

Yusuke finally noticed the girl who had corrected him, and gave her a second look." Hey, you look like that whorey miko chick that tried to fuck Kurama. Except your eyes are nicer, and your tits are a little smaller, more perky."

She saw red as she started to choke the boy. She was startled when another pair of hands joined hers. Looking up, she saw a pretty petite brown eyed girl smile at her." I'm Keiko, this idiot is my boyfriend Yusuke." They let go of the boy, as Kagome saw a Blue haired girl walked in, followed closely by a short light pink, and lavender haired girl (manga style yukina) with crimson eyes. Kagome stared at the little one, before gasping." Oh, it's great to meet you! I didn't know Hiei had a sister!"

Kurama and Hiei gasped, while Kuwabara blinked stupidly." Umm, your wrong there, the shrimp and my precious Yukina aren't related."

Kagome rolled her eyes." Yes they are, you idiot, cant you tell by their auras? They are almost the same color. And the red eyes give them away" She felt hands clamp on to her mouth and silence her. She looked around, before smiling nervously. Yukina was staring at Hiei with little tears falling down her face. They hit the floor in little thumps.

The room was tense, even the dim witted members of both groups (aka Kuawbara and Inuyasha) realized the importance of the silence. Kagome suddenly realized that maybe it was a secret. She covered her mouth, before drawing the unknown girl into her arms. " Oh my gosh I didn't mean to blurt it out like that.. I thought you knew, oh, it will be ok, just please don't cry!"

Hiei was in shock. With one simple sentence Kagome had unveiled his secret to everyone .Including his very distressed sister. Did she not want to be his sibling? Was it because of what he had done in the past? All he could do was watch, as his beautiful woman consoled the petite ice apparition, and marveled at the fact that Kagome didn't even give the very rare jewels falling out of his sisters eyes any notice. Yukina looked up finally, seeing the panicking miko who had calmed her hysterics.

"I'm just.. It's alright ma'am really, I was just surprised." She looked at Hiei, and the hurt crimson eyes made him feel like the foulest creature for his deception." Why didn't you tell me?"

Hiei looked around, seeing a defensive look on almost everyone's face.. Well except Kagome, who smiled, and mouthed the words' tell her the truth 'at him. He sighed, before grabbing Yukina's hand, drawing her out of the room. When the door closed, the roar of words was deafening. Kuwabara was ranting about his woman crying, Botan was frantically speaking to Keiko about poor Yukina. Yusuke was cursing about the dramatics of the situation, and Inuyasha was holding his ears, telling everyone to shut the hell up.

Kurama and Kagome sat down, talking in a normal tone of voice, and pretending that the others didn't exist." Umm, Kurama-Sama, did I do something wrong? Why wouldn't That girl know her own brother?"

Kurama sighed, as Youko yelled in his mind to hit on Kagome. :Now isn't the time Youko.:

: There never is a right time for you ! Come on, look at her! Please! What are you, a eunich:

"Well, Hiei, as you know, is a forbidden child. Yukina, the girl you just saw, is his twin sister. Through some miracle of nature, Hiei inherited all the fire aspects of his parentage, and Yukina only received her ice abilities. The Ice women are very antisocial toward men, so they cast him out. He had.. A rough past, considering his origins. He hoped to spare Yukina the shame of associating with a murderer. Or at least that is what he said. The truth of the matter is, he is afraid she wont accept him."

By the time Kurama's story was finished, all the others were listening attentively. The door creaked open again, as Yukina and Hiei joined them, a smile on the girls face, and a monotone look on the fire apparition, as usual. " Thank you Miss Kagome, for helping me find my brother. I'm sorry for crying on you."

Kagome smiled, leaning down and picking up the eight clear gems, and handing them to the beautiful girl, a smile on her face." No big deal, we all cry. Sometimes."

Kikyou sighed as she watched her captive try to escape. How pathetic. The chains of Urasue could bind a god, a demon didn't stand a chance of escape. She felt soft hands run down her sides, and dark hair brush her face. Sighing in pleasure, she murmured under her breath." Kagome's power will be mine soon enough. Until then, we will just have to be patient, won't we, Pet?"

The man nodded, brushing his lips across the sensitive skin on her neck .They left their little prisoner to think on his capture, while they attended to.. More personal pleasures. A small figure stepped out of the darkness, arms crossed as the thrashing demon cursed at the figure in the darkness.

" What a tangled web we weave .They will pay for what they did to us. One at a time. After all, patience is a virtue."

That night at their abandoned citadel, screams of pleasure and fury combined, as the world shuddered in fear of the change that was to come.

Well, what do you think? I think it turned out well. Hey, if you guys have any outfit ideas for any of the characters, especially Kikyou, Kagome , Ayame and Kagura, let me know and it will be on them in the upcoming chapters. First dibs goes to Darkmiko 89 if she has any ideas though. Love ya! Click the review button, you know you wanna! Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't get inspiration. It wont happen again. 


	10. Showdown

Thank you, while I didn't get as any reviews as I wanted.( a gazillion really is a high standard lol) I would like to thank those who took the time. Really, even a "you suck" review is accepted. Oh, and I take anonymous reviews. Well, my muse was trying to make me a homicidal maniac over this waiting period. My cousins wife had her baby and there were complications. I was too busy taking care of the twins and worrying to think of this chapter. I apoligis There will be a intense battle scene and a death in this chapter. Don't bitch. It wasn't planned. Props to Darkmiko89, who updated Tears. It is now three chapters long, at media miner.Read it Bitches! Lol. I am listing her as my writing inspiration for this chapter. Thank you for pulling me out of my funks, you're a great beta.

Disclaimer::watches as cops with video cameras escort Miroku Kurama Hiei and Sesshoumaru from her basement: Damn, they put the "dis" in disclaimer, don't they : gets prodded with the barrel of a cops gun: Fine I don't own them, damn. Keep your panties on!

The Referee

By A Phantom Moon.

Sex should be wild. Unfettered and free. We're animals, aren't we? And, basically, we're all wolves in sheep's fur. I always wanted more. Not frequency, I am not talking about frequency; although that would have been great, too. I wanted more intensity. I wanted to be out there, outside myself, outside my skin. I wanted sex to be like robbing life out of the jaws of death! Robin Green, Northern Exposure, Goodbye to All That, 1991

The shaft of the arrow had been feathered with one of the eagle's own plumes. We often give our enemies the means of our own destruction. Aesop, The Eagle and the Arrow Greek slave & fable author (620 BC - 560 BC)

Kagome was busy.

That was all she could say to describe herself at that moment. After Lord Kouga's capture, they had tried to track down the other two. Kikyou had them. All except the avatar lord Kurama. She was trying to find their hideout, even though she was under heavy guard and surveillance. She trusted Hiei to watch over Kurama-sama, but she still worried. What could that twisted bitch do to capture the lords? They were the strongest of demons ( hence their titles). The security had slowed down her searching, reporting everything to that scumbag, Koenma, who wasn't even HER supervisor.

She looked over maps, written statements ,everything! She couldn't find any possible thing to find the stupid bitch! She sighed. Life just wasn't on her side today. She thought of Kouga, the poor oaf, and of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku. While her and Sesshoumaru were fighting, Naraku was a pain, Inuyasha wasn't really tactful, and Kouga was thicker then the glass bubble around the pope's car… She loved them all so much. 

She still remembered the day she heard of their capture.

(Flashback)

Kagome They had just gotten back from the hospital, and Hiei and Kurama had sped off to a more secure location. Kagome was tuckered out, and let Inuyasha walk her to her door.

" Please, be careful Inuyasha. I don't want her to hurt you. "

"Keh, wench, if the bitch could hurt me she would have alright? Besides, I wouldn't leave you all alone in this world with my googily eyed father and my deranged, psychopathic, Kiisama brother, Lord Snowball."

She laughed, letting some of the stress taper out of her beautiful eyes, which reminded Inuyasha of the sea, when it would churn and swallow pathetic humans." Alright then, keep safe."

He laughed, revealing a tiny pearly white fang with his trademark smirk." I wont let the crazy crack ho get me I promise."

The next day, when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha left for their safe house, they had attacked. Kagome had been under orders to stay in her home, and wasn't even given the location of their hideaway. All she knew was somewhere between Tokyo and their destination, they had been captured.

She had tried in vain to get the inu boys' father to give her information on Kikyou, but unfortunately he was already in a safe location. She studied maps and scrolls all night, her untidy hair pulled into a stern bun as she fought for the information she couldn't find.

Eventually she fell asleep there, her face smudged with ink and her aura screaming exhaustion.

The next morning the door banged open so loudly Kagome jerked back in the deskchair. It toppled over, carrying her down to the floor and whacking her against the hard tile.  
"Unless an atomic bomb went off and you need me to heal a bunch of flipper children, you better get the FUCK out!"

She had her eyes clenched closed, rubbing her head when two strong arms gripped her shoulders. The arms lifted her onto her feet and into the embrace of a very ,very angry kitsune. Kurama's eyes were fluctuating gold and green as he stared into hers.  
" He has been taken. And your going to find him!"

She didn't need anymore information then that. A thought slammed into her brain like a feight train. " She's not getting the lords! She's taking my friends. She's taking everyone close to me."

The Lord nodded, as Yusuke, Yukina, Botan, and Kuwabara slammed into the home.

"Goddamn Kurama! You cant go flying the fuck off like that just because Hiei ain't here!"

Kurama grabbed Kagome's collar, his eyes settling on gold as he pulled her down into the car. She let him, for certainly if she had wanted to he would have been holdin nothing and rubbing burnt hands.

They arrived at a shrine. Kagome was skeptical as she marched up the steps, sighing by the time they reached the top, considering she had to wait for the stupid Kuwabaka and the snarling Yusuke.

After they got to the top, they entered the home, Kurama and the others first. Kagome was lucky she had opted for a nice comfy pair of back capris and a black tank top the day before. She was still in her comfy pink slippers, but she didn't mind. She cautiously turned a corner, only to feel her senses scream at her as she almost purified the person they were looking for. "Kagome, this is Genkai."

Kagome bowed at the sound of that name. The famous miko and fighter had been one of Kagome's biggest influences, other then Midoriko-sama herself. Genkai made a motion for the girl to stand, before doing something unexpected. She turned to Yusuke, and bashed him on the back of the head. " What did I say about unexpected guests, Dimwit! I could have purified your head off! Then how would we find Hiei, hm?"

Yusuke rubbed his head as Genkai led Kagome to her dojo. They folded their legs Indian style, as Genkai, Kagome, Yukina, and Botan sat in a circle. " We think we know what Kikyou is doing, Kagome" Genkai stated, obviously not wasting any time. " She wants you, or rather, something you have. You probably guessed that part already. We think we may know the what and the why part."

Genkai explained the Shikon. A jewel that every miko knew. When she was finished describing Midoriko's battle and the disappearance of the jewel though, the real tale began.

" The jewel was supposedly housed in the heart of a miko. Everytime one miko of this line would die, it would pass to her female or male descendants. May I ask.. Do you have a tattoo?"

Kagome was creeped out now. She pulled the Capri's up to the top of her thigh, and showed off a small tattoo. It depicted a small white bird, nothing special. Even though Kurama Yusuke and Kuwabara where staring at it intently (I wonder why, pervs.)

Genkai drew in a deep breath, before prodding the thing lightly. It glowed a lavender white, the bird nipping at her finger, zapping her with energy as it retreated back into Kagome's skin. A collective gasp filled the room. " You'll be able to find them with our help Kagome. You were chosen for this task and Kikyou knows it."

Kagome gave her a puzzled look, and Genkai decided to explain ." There are signs, my dear. The chosen one will befriend demons, where most miko are at least fettered by chains of discrimination. She will love her total opposite and will be completely pure. Your doppelganger on the other hand will be tainted , weak, and hateful. Where you are loyal, she will betray, and where you are innocent she is anything but."

"Do I win?" Kagome asked bluntly, her eyes betraying the slight anger she felt. How dare Kikyou take her friends for a stupid wish-granting jewel!  
Genkai shrugged, before cuffing Kagome lightly on the back of her head, much like she did Yusuke. " All the answers cant just be handed to you, girl. You have to take her on for yourself. See what happens. Now, you have three other powerful women, lets try a tracing spell on Kikyou."

Kagome had never tried one, but tracing spells were difficult for humans. Miko rarely attempted because transmission of the soul was required. The mikos' had to combine their power as they meditated, focusing on one person, the person they were trying to find. The mikos' souls could combine during the search, which is why it was rarely attempted.

The females ushered the men out of the room, before sitting in a circle. While they had two non miko in the circle, power was more of the issue, not what kind. The women lit candles, putting one in each cardinal direction. They closed their eyes, each woman sitting Indian style, their hands clutched to their hearts. They projected their auras out, letting their awareness spread and overlap, a jumble of colors washing through their senses.

Kagome felt her trance come over her, as the four women flew over miles of land and coastal ocean, to come across a small island off the coast of Japan. It was so small it couldn't fit a mall, but apparently could fit a small compound. They dove right through it, their spirits watching in shock as the demons men had been strung up on the wall, the shackles holding their hands and feet, as they were subdued by pure energy. The evil woman, Kikyou was pouring just enough to paralyze, even though the shackles could hold a demon with no trouble. In Hiei's case, much to Kagome's horror, they had purified the Jagan from his brow, and just the Jagan. The large gash had half healed, sticky blood dripping into his eyes.

The women where crying as Sesshoumaru struggled, his eyes half red as Kikyou slapped the purity into him. Inuyasha was out, his hanyou self too weak to resist the power. Kouga was nowhere to be seen, which terrified Kagome. Has he been killed by this crazy woman! Naraku was sporting a fat lip, the miko not coming to close to him, as he could absorb her in a heartbeat. She threw the ball of energy at him instead, effectively bug-zapping him, the cocky smile gone from his face as he convulsed in pain.

Kagome felt herself losing potency, considering her anguish, she had lost control on her corporeal self. She heard Genkai swear as she pulled them all out of the trance. They were all sobbing, Yukina was almost hysterical, clutching Kagome as she cried for her brother. " Its not fair! I just found him and now I'm gonna lose him again!" She sobbed into Kagome's shirt.

Botan looked furious, tears of aggression plaguing her, While Genkai sat, a swell of emotions in her eyes, while her face was a almost Sesshoumaru-like passiveness.

Kagome rubbed Yukina's back, before lifting the girl from the floor, and placing her in Kuwabara's arms. She shook with fury, Her hair levitating in the air as her lavender power flared, her eyes flashing a brilliant white as she left the flat, telling everyone to meet at her house as soon as possible. She disappeared in a flashing wave of white light.

She felt herself travel through the air, shifting back into human shape in her bedroom. She ripped the closet door off the hinges.

Weapons, bows, short swords, broad swords, daggers, throwing knives, long bows, short bows, whips, and lasso-like ropes hung around the closet which was devoid of clothing. Guns lined the walls as well, bullets in a small locked case at the bottom of the closet.

Kagome reached into the side, drawing out a pair of black hakama. She then drew a white, more form fitting haori. She pulled out her white obi, tying it.

She drew a whip, high quality leather with a rattlesnake like bunch at the end.She wrapped it securely in her obi. She drew out a strong lacquered arrow holder, unlike most, it strapped around her waist like a belt. She withdrew from the left side of the closet a bunch of arrows, perfectly crafted. After dropping them, tip first into the holder , she drew a different one. She took this white arrow and grinned maniacally. She grabbed a longbow, made of strong wood, she checked to make sure it was tight, poised and ready for action. Laying the other arrow and the bow on her bed she reached in again .

She drew a high quality noose made of catgut . She latched it onto her obi as well, a grim smile on her face. Finally, she removed some armor. It strapped across her midsection, almost corset styled. She buckled it, letting the ivory armor, made from the bones of an ancient Taiyoukai (compliments of Sesshazu). It was finely detailed. She pulled an extra piece out, tying it securely. It was a shoulder piece, it attached, it had spikes that spiraled down her shoulder, ending at her bustline, so it protected her heart.

She took the bow, sliding it over her unspiked shoulder. She took the arrow into the kitchen, setting it on the counter she removed a pair of cleaning gloves. She opened a junk drawer, removing a vial of black liquid. She carefully poured the liquid onto the arrow, before placing a plastic cap over the top of it. She tucked it into the quiver, she reminded herself that it was the only arrow with white fletching.

She didn't even twitch when the door busted open the second time that day. She returned to her room, grabbing the leather soft boots. She pulled them up over her knees, tucking her baggy hakama into them. Afterwards she reached into her closet for the last time, withdrawing boot plates. The boot armor was strapped on as well, completing the ensemble. She returned to her living room.

Youko Kurama, the avatars light haired and more deadly version, stood, clothed in white. Botan was clothed in a black cloak with gold headpeice, her cute little oar turned into a deadly scythe. Yukina stood, still in her normal clothing, her eyes puffy. "Kagome, I want to come with you! Don't leave me here, I can heal, and I could fight.. Really! I need to be there! " The girl babbled, until Kagome put a finger to her lips. She grabbed the girls hand, taking her back into the room. She equipped the beautiful ice maiden with a white haori , white hakama, and a small black piece of armor. It strapped over her shoulders, leaving room for breasts. It was like a petite armor vest. She then returned to her closet, returning with a simple pouch of throwing daggers and a whip.

"Do you know how to charge these with your ice powers?"

The girl nodded, awe in her eyes as she stared at the once giggly girl, who so suddenly turned into a hard warrior. She attached Yukina's new weapons before returning to the living room. She nodded to Genkai, who wore a miko uniform, a bland look on the pink haired woman .Kagome reached into a compartment in the coffee table, which for some odd reason, held a beautiful sword.

Kagome revealed a predatory smile, not knowing Youko was trying not to pounce on the beautiful vision of death before him.

"Let's go teach the Bitch a lesson."

Kikyou felt the pain of the demon before her, a sick grin spreading on her face. Inuyasha opened a beaten eye, wondering how he ever thought the woman attractive. She looked like Kagome, but inside herself burned a sick wonton soul, bent on consuming good and twisting it into something perverse and gruesome, lived on.

He winced as she came forward, running a hand down his chest.

" Your little miko will come. I look forward to regaining what she had stolen from me."

Kagome and the others approached the building, checking for barriers, Genkai and Kagome shook their heads. Yukina and the others followed, and once they were inside the building, Kagome grabbed Yukina's shoulders. " Would you construct a barrier for us? I want to get all these usurpers in one fell swoop. No fuck-ups."

The girl nodded, creating a invisible barrier. Kagome withdrew her katana, striking at the barrier fiercely. It didn't waver under her pure energy. She smiled, and they continued further. They had no illusions as to what they were walking into, Yusuke and Kuwabara, who Kagome had ignored in the apartment, where standing ready to fight, as they ran through the halls. They didn't run into opposition until they neared the room they had seen in the vision. Suddenly, what Kagome figured was a bat demon, swooped into view, his large black wings flapping as he descended to block their way.

"Kuronue…."

Youko had whispered, his eyes filled with pain. Kagome knew what this was. When Lord Youko had reigned in the old days, his advisor was Kuronue, a very intelligent bat demon. This was his homunculus, apparently. Kagome was about to blast him with pure ki, until Botan stepped foreward, her scythe shimmering. She listened, as the womans voice cam in stereo.

" Kuronue, your soul was ripped from the peace of death. Your mind warped into the image this kuromiko desired. For this transgression, she will pay." The blue haired woman sliced Kuronue with her scythe, Kagome wrapping strong arms around Youko to keep him from attacking her. The bat demon smiled, before falling to dust, which disappeared when Botan snapped her fingers.

" This woman will pay for meddling in my domain."

They continued into the elaborate room. Their friends attached to the walls like treasured possessions. They all reserved themselves, as Kikyou approached from a gilded chair she had placed in the center of the large stadium like structure. What surprised them was the two who stepped into the light, one on her left hand, one on her right.

Kouga, and Keade.

Kagome growled, before drawing a whip. " Why have you betrayed us, Kouga! Is this bitch worth it!"

Kouga smirked, before speaking." She wanted me, Kagome. Unlike a certain miko I know."

Kagome understood now. He was so sick! Just like Inuyasha, he had chosen Kikyou, because she was the closest thing to Kagome he could receive. He had betrayed the other lords, and all for this worthless piece of puss. " And you, Keade?"

The old woman bowed to Kagome." I love my sister, Kagome. It will be an honor to take the shikon from such a worthy protector."

Soon they were all entangled in a battle, Keade trying to kill the demons while Kouga worked Yusuke and Kuwabara. He was too fast for their techniques to work, his swift feet carrying him from danger. Botan was trying to get to Keade, to keep her from purifying the demonic part of their team. The old woman suddenly drew a symbol in the air. Next thing Botan knew, Youko was attached to the wall, chains draining his energy .

Kagome watched as she lost another teammate. She was busy trying to help both sets at once. She watched Kikyou smirk ,as Kouga beat Kuwabara into unconsiousness. The girl finally had enough. She pumped her purity into her whip, slashing the wolf demon with it. He went down, his Achilles tendon salshed. Kagome nodded to Genkai, who had been helping with the Keade situation. She went forward to beat the whore into a bloody pulp, her boots echoing on the stone.

" Now Kagome, you wouldn't want me to hurt your precious lovers, would you?"

Kagome glared at the bitch, before eying the wall, a look of absolute rage on her face. The chains, they weren't just normal chains. They were all attached to Kikyou's life energy. So if she died… they died.

Kagome withdrew her sword, pointing it Kikyou's direction. " You and I will battle, Kikyou. It is written, and it shall be. If I win, you will lose what you have of mine. And If I lose, you take what you want."

Kikyou giggled that obnoxious giggle, her traditional miko grab annoying everyone as she had somehow found a way to make it revealing." But Kagome darling, I have your friends. You are in no position to make dema-" The woman was cut off when Kagome ran forward and choked her letting her pure energy cut the link of the chains. The men fell to the found, unconscious and drained.

Kagome let the squirming Kikyou go, who rasped at her." It doesn't matter, your little pets aren't here to help you now, bitch!"

Kagome looked over to find that Yukina had sealed Keade into a strong barrier, one that the miko couldn't break. The old woman really didn't give much of a fight.

Kagome growled at Kikyou, motioning for her group to stand back." Now its time to finish what you started, Kikyou. You'll never steal anything from me again!"

Kagome shook beads of sweat from her face as she fought. Kikyou was formidable, when she drained all her enemies of strength that is. Kagome had finally resorted to swordsmanship, after whips, knives and hand fighting had gotten them nowhere. She thrusted at the Miko, the slam of steel on steel making her shiver in delight. She loved a good battle. Kikyou gasped under the pressure of the blade.

The Kuro Miko then screeched. It was unearthly. Suddenly Naraku started to convulse, a wave of dark energy entering him. The next thing Kagome knew, the room was ful of demons, who were fighting her comrades.Yukina muttered a spell, a barrier protecting her brother and the other fallen men. The sound of snaping whips and the clash of flesh on flesh filling the stadium like building. Kagome and Kikyou had a large circle to themselves however, considering Kagomes lavender and Kikyuos hot red power was flaring around them, killing off stray demons.

" So, you think killing my friends will make me weak!"

Kagome locked swords with the woman, as they both tried to gain the upper hand. Their hands were sweaty and they were both shaking from exhaustion. Kagome knocked the sword from Kikyous hands, her rage supressing her common sense.

" How dare you kill Naraku!" She raised the sword, driving it into Kikyou's stomache.

She looked down, the rage shifting into pity as Kikyou looked up at her, blood bubbling from her lips." They always wanted you, loved you. Now for once.. I win."

Kagome didn't see the demon, she didn't see the knife the was driven through her side, into her lung.

Yukina watched in awestruck horror as Kagome fell upon Kikyou's body, the demons Kikyou had called from Naraku withered away, now that she didn't have the energy to revive them. Yukina dropped the barriers, her lavender and light pink streaked hair flying as she descended upon Kagome.

"No! Kagome wake up! You gave me my family back! Please!" Yukina felt her tears falling, her healing energy being rejected. The miko was already dead, her light fading from the land of the living. Yukina hugged the woman to her, while Genkai picked up the sword Kagome had used to kill Kikyou.

There on the side of the katana, was an inscription:

Hw long must we two wait before we're one?

It was still stained with Kikyou's blood.

An: Now all isn't as it seems, so please put those blunt objects down. I had to do it. Review, this was ten pages, people! I usually do five lol. But this just came to me. Do you want Kagome back? 


	11. Changes

Well Hello: Waves: I'm sure your all ranting about how evil I am , but really, what did you expect? Calm yourselves though, and we will get through this. I promise. Well, to answer some questions!

Zoku: Yep, they are, for a while, anyhow. I have not decided whether or not Kikyou will return for another ass-beating.:)

Hiei'sCuteGirl- Thank you, I love the incription too. It's from the Phantom of the Opera, I couldnt help myself!

the-redwolf42- I hate Kikyou too, why do you think I killed her off. :Rips of a Kikyou plushies head:

AnimeGirl120: I may give her one, but youll have to be patient.

kagome of the western lands: She may, but there will be a few wrinkles to crease out of that shirt before we put it on, lol. You'll see why in this chapter.

Disclaimer:Tosses Sesshoumaru into a pile of fan girls: Sorry, I cant help myself. My aggression about not owning you and Kurama : Throws him in: Has overcome my common senses : ducks a flying piece of armor: On with the show!

The Referee

By: A Phantom Moon

_The aftermath of the battle was cleansed within a few days, but the stains on their souls would hunt the survivors forever._

_When they had finally managed to heal the half purified scarecrows that looked like demons, Yukina, Botan,and Genkai had to break the news. Everyone grieved for the miko that had given them everything they loved in life. They looked upon her form in battle. For some reason her corpse had frozen into stone, approximately two days after she died. Sesshoumaru and Hiei had to restrain Inuyasha from breaking it when they were paying their respects. She had been placed upon an altar, it was draped in a white sheet._

_Inuyasha's words haunted them that day, as they stopped him from embracing his best friend._

_" She.. I loved her. I never even got to tell her that!" He had sobbed into Sesshoumaru's shoulder, tears racking his slender frame as he spoke. " She looks like she's sleeping. I just thought; maybe if I held her one last time she would wake up!"_

_Inuyasha remembered her face, frozen in the expression of death. She had looked beautiful even then. In her armor and weaponry, she was an angel of death, a goddess of war. The dagger protruding from her ribs, just above her armor, hadn't been removed. One hand touched the blade, while someone had placed the other over her heart. Her eyes had been open, half lidded. The soft expression on her face, her lips in an innocent, slightly small "oh" shape_.

Inuyasha had lost a sister that day.

_Sesshoumaru had stood frozen at the funeral, his emotions locked away, in that deep place that only Kagome had been able to reach. He broke this routine only to console his brother, lending him a shoulder to lean on, and nothing more. But really, he hadn't needed to give Inuyasha anything else._

_Inuyasha looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes, the same eyes they and their father shared. While Inuyasha's were red and heartbroken, Sesshoumaru's were like a frozen lake in winter, a hard gloss concealing even a hint of emotion. Sesshoumaru placed an arm around his brother, as they watched Kagome's priests bless her body, placing intricate barriers around it, so all would know the woman who gave her life for demons and humans alike._

Hiei hadn't known the miko long, but he had loved her. She wasn't a weakling, she hadn't hated him for what he was. She had embraced what his own mother could not. When everyone else shied from him, she had loved him. And now she was dead. He learned his lesson, just as he knew the taiyoukai had.

_He watched as they praised the woman who had saved them from Kikyou and her dark desire. There were over two hundred people there. The girls friends, the taijiya and the monk. The wolf girl and wind mistress. Kurama and Yusuke attended, as had Keiko and Botan. Yukina stood at Hiei's side, as she forced herself not to cry for the beautiful statue that had once been a powerful, loving woman. Kuwabara was there, on crutches still from the beating the imprisoned Lord Kouga had given him. The Inu were there. The oldest of them stood farther back, waiting for his time to speak._

_Sesshazu, the once Taiyoukai of the western lands, was angry. He felt the white hot rage from the tips of his clawed feet to the top of his silky silver hair. He watched as the monks asked for a moment of silence for the miko who had "touched the hearts of all." They hadn't even known her! They would never know the little girl know would cry until he kissed her little skinned knees. The girl who would cry when he scolded her, then return to him with a bouqet of rumpled flowers. They would never know the beautiful woman, who only asked to be loved_.

_Sad gold eyes scanned the giant crowd of people, before speaking. His voice, elderly, yet strong, was filled with the emotion he usually chose to keep to himself and his family.  
" I hate all of you people right now. It's understandable, your all thinking, correct? You think just because I lost a daughter today, that you can pity me." His heart clenched as he continued, people straightening in the crowds, paying him the respect he was due._

_" My daughter loved everyone she met, from the poorest beggar to the wealthiest lord. She proved to me and my family that she loved anything with a heartbeat." He swept his hands over the front row of people, her grieving friends, the Taijiya and monk were supporting each other in their grief._

_"Look with your own eyes at all she has done! Look upon her close companions and see her compassion! A Child, called Forbidden by his own people! A Koorime! Inu, wolf, miko, the dying race of taijiya! A monk, an avatar. A wind mistress. She loved them all, and she proved this by bathing herself in blood for them. You people claim to love her, but you couldn't embrace the message my daughter was giving you. Not until her blood was on your hands and your tears burst upon the cold ground!"_

He had bowed to his daughter that day, and never returned to her grave.

Twenty years later, much had changed in the world Kagome once knew. She had not been forgotten. People would place offerings at the foot of her statue. Mothers would bless their miko children at her feet. Her friends had kept together, keeping the truth of her message in their hearts.

Sango had finally given into her perverted houshi's proposals of marriage. They had spent a couple years traveling the world, before settling down.

The day their beautiful daughter was born, the sun had risen upon her face, and she had almost been christened Kagome. Instead, her parents named her simply "Rin". The pain of their friends death still fresh. The girl taught them how to love again, always smiling and giving them things she found, her curiosity overwhelming.

Sango loved her daughter, as did Miroku.

But they saw Kagome whenever they looked into her eyes.

Ayame snuggled into her mates side, making room for the kit who had wriggled into their bed. Kurama wrapped his arms around her, as their red hair covered the bed like rose petals. Ayame waited until the day broke in the east, before untangling herself from her sleeping family. She took to her knees, and prayed.

" Kagome, wherever you are, please don't let Kurama kill me when he finds I'm with child. Again."

The wolf woman stroked her sons hair, smiling into the shining light of day.  
" Your going to be a big brother, Shippo.

Yukina sat on the steps of Genkai's temple, contemplating what she would do now that the old woman was gone from her life. She felt the despair closing in around her for a moment, before she was wrapped into strong arms.  
" She wouldn't want you to be sad. She would probably call you a dimwit, you know."

Yukina laughed, letting a clear tear fall onto the steps of the shrine. " Yes Love."

As she and Inuyasha looked into the brilliant first light of day, they couldn't help but think of Kagome, the woman who brought them together.Yukina touched the swell of her belly, rubbing their soon to be little girl, Kanna. They remembered something Kagome said once..

"No big deal. It's alright to cry. Sometimes."

Sesshoumaru was seated at his desk, sorting through the paperwork for a new peace summit. He still marveled at the fact the other lords had agreed to meeting and consorting with human officials who weren't of the monk and miko persuasion. Once again, Kagome had proven him wrong. Pease was possible with a little incentive.

Too bad for him the incentive was to lose the only woman who could ever complete him. He watched the sunlight flood his once dark room, as a torrent of light blue hair fell and mixed into his silver mane.

" Sesshoumaru, you've got to stop working yourself to death. She wouldn't have wanted it that way."

Sesshoumaru sighed before pulling the Lady of Death into his arms. She had offered him relief from his pain, and he had taken it. They watched the sun rise as they each took comfort in the beating of their hearts.

Yusuke and Keiko watched little Hakudoushi run amok, trying to get him ready for his first day of junior high. They kissed his cheek and watched as the bus driver slammed the door behind him, taking off into the rising sun.

The couple laughed before kissing each other. Keiko frowned suddenly.  
" Yusuke, do you know what day it is?"

The much matured man nodded solemnly." We gave somewhere to be today. She will apreiciate the company, I think."

They thought of their friend, the warrior miko, and readied themselves for a hard day.

Kagura looked up into a neon sky, letting the air play about her, as she wondered if they remembered the date. She stood at the gravesite, feeling the beauty of her best friend. In the first light, she looked the part of avenging angel. Kagura bowed to the image, before speaking the words kagome had spoken to her long ago, regarding death.

" If I must die, may it be an honorable thing. Do not cry for me, remember me, and be strong. After all, the wings of the ones you love shall carry you to heaven."

Kuwabara and Hiei approached the cemetery, surprisingly, they had both been going that way at the same time. They were strange yin and yang. Large and small, strong and weak. Hiei insisted to himself that he only did this every year because the girl had deserved better then her lot.

When they came to the statue, he felt the crushing of his heart all over again. Kikyou was lucky her crystallized body was stored safely away from the evils of the world. Otherwise she would have been shattered into a thousand pieces.  
They greeted the wind witch, who nodded, as they waited for the rest of the company to arrive.  
When the wolf and the fox appeared, dragging a little boy by the hand, the kit stared up at the effigy, his little emerald eyes twinkling in wonder.

" Who's that, mommy?" He said, reaching a little demonic paw towards the heavens, as if to cup her cheek.

" That is your aunt Kagome, Shippo. Do you know what she did?"

"What?"

Hiei answered the question, his usual monotone voice unwavering. " She saved the world."

When they all arrived, they exchanged greetings. They didn't really speak after that, they just bowed to the dead miko, thinking about her in a comfortable silence. Even though they tried to move on, it felt like they had left their hearts in the past with her.

Little Rin , who blinked her eyes at the miko, smiled. " Can I give flowers to the pretty lady?"

Her parents choked back tears, before nodding. The little girl had spent the hour in the car braiding flower crowns from her fathers garden . She set them around the mikos feet, grinning, until her parents gathered her to leave.

Miroku took Rin to the car, as Sango stepped forward. "Kagome, the girl is almost like you, but know that I miss you. Nothing will ever change that." Sango set a small vial of red down before the girl. " My blood, so you will always remember the woman who spilled it on the battlefield with you, so long ago."

After the Taijiya left, Kagura steeped up, a fan in her hand. " This weapon I give to you, so should you need a companion in the afterlife, you my find me." The witch disappeared on a feather, shooting into the sky.

Kurama laid a blue rose on the little pedestal the woman was placed on. " To a woman who loved the color of tears."

Ayame looked sheepish, before placing a hand on her stomach. " To a woman who brought love from darkness, a namesake I give you."

Kurama's eyes widened, before he picked up his mate, twirling her lightly in the air. They left , Shippo trailing behind, as he placed a top next to her. " There's always room for a little mischief!"

Sesshoumaru and Botan left the woman a picture of the both of them, silently taking their leave.

Kuwabara left nothing, just a smile and a wave.

Yusuke and Keiko grinned as they reached the girl, pulling something from a knapsack on her back, Keiko unwrapped it from a newspaper, before placing the music-box on the pedestal lightly. It was a monkey playing the cymbols on a barrel organ. Kagome had always wanted one, or so Inuyasha had said. She had loved it since she had read the Phantom of the Opera. They left, arms wrapped around each other .

Yukina and Inuyasha let tears fall at Kagome's grave. The Koorime woman let them fall, before they placed prayer beads down. They had always been Kagome's favorite, the last thing she had of her father. Inuyasha gripped Yukina tightly when they left, not wanting to lose the beautiful woman, like he had lost Kagome.

Hiei, stood, solitary, letting his hair whip in the wind. He stared at the woman he had once loved.

No words would fill this void, so none were spoken.

What seemed like an eternity passed, before Hiei withdrew a necklace out of his outfit. He placed it around Kagome's neck, being careful of the barriers on her form.

The black jewels shimmered as Hiei spoke, his voice quiet and hard as stone.

_" To the woman who made me cry, string my heart around your neck. My weakness belongs only to you."_

He disappeared into the glare of day, as people started their routines.

The Miko and monks tried to de-crystallize the priestess Kikyou, and were having little luck. They had finally decided on a test. They decided to use sound waves, while throwing their energy into her still form. It might destabilize the crystal shell and give her soul enough energy to break free.

Imagine their shock when the waves destroyed the delicate statue of the woman, who happened to be impaled upon a blade.

A black figure arose from her, and took off into the night.

Kagome drifted in the peaceful darkness, letting the clam fill her soul. She felt a tearing, feeling pain for the first time in… a long time.

She saw a large black bird slam into her chest, and felt a strange feeling of.. Completion?  
She opened her eyes for the first time in twenty -one years, feeling her legs collapse beneath her, her muscles atrophied.

She looked confused, before growling. She picked her cellphone out of the inside of her haori, dialing a number, with stiff fingers.

" What the fuck am I doing in a cemetery!"

An: Ohh! Lol, You think you know who she is talking to? Just wait and see!


	12. Adjust

Kagome listened to the dull ringing, hoping her numb arm would continue to work for the duration of the call. Swearing, and repeating her question to the air again, she was satisfied by the sound of the phone being picked up, and a gruff voice barking out of the static din. 

"Yeah!"

She didn't have the energy to snarl, and used the familiar snort that always issued from her when a tirade was in order.

"Inuyasha stop answering your phone like a barbarian; it's rude."

In the background she made out another female voice (that seemed to sympathize with her) and the sound of a dull slap to the back of dog-boy's head.

" Who the fuck is this? And nobody gives ME grammar lessons. Especially people I don't even know!"

Her head biting the lip of her previously occupied pedestal, she lost what little patience she had awoken with. For her, she had been fighting only a moment ago. It didn't help that her side was bleeding from the stab wound she had received.

" Why don't you check the caller i.d. on your cell, _genius_."

The loudmouth seemed put off by this, and a few minutes and some rustling noises later, she was faced with a flurry of questions.

" Is this some kinda sick joke! Where did you get Kagome's cell phone!"

"Um, hello I _am_ Kagome! What am I doing in a cemetery Inuyasha! On a _pedestal_ no less! "

After a few minutes of trying to convince Inuyasha of her identity, she decided on a simple method of winning his trust. She didn't want to be out here alone and wounded.

" Ask me a question only I could answer then. Something you never told anyone."

A brief pause, a murmur of something that sounded like a curse.

" Do I wear boxers or briefs."

She snickered. Only Inu.

" Neither, you always said a breeze made you feel free."

She heard nothing but dial tone after that, and contented herself with a nap. Not that she could dissuade the act of falling asleep when her blood loss made it impossible to keep her eyes open. She fingered the black teardrop necklace she held, and hoped for the best with every drop of strength she possessed.

* * *

Inuyasha had used his "better" judgment and left the house, using his demonic speed instead of a stuffy vehicle. He had left it to his lovely wife to call his brother and the others. He hadn't wanted to hear the cynical bastard tell him that the possibility she was alive was.. Bad. He would at worst look a fool. At best he would have been there for Kagome when she needed him most. That was enough to risk social embarrassment any day. 

He leapt from the willow and into the grounds of her cemetery. That had renamed it . He knew the pathway to her resting place like the back of his hand. The beautiful stone angel. Not as beautiful as Yukina, but still a very close second.

His footsteps were silenced when he saw her missing statuette. Until he looked to the ground. A pale body, dressed in her garments and clad in her weaponry lay there, blood spreading through her upper layers while Hiei's' crystal necklace dangled from thin white digits. He hefted her into his arms, hoping she wasn't in pain.

He smelled her, tilted her face, and examined her wounds. If it smelled like Kagome, looked like Kagome, and had wounds like Kagome..

Even he could put two and two together.

Running with supernatural speed, he made his way to the nearest hospital. She wouldn't die again. He had saved her. He had saved her when he thought he would never have another chance! He had almost forgotten hat it felt like to be needed by her. It reminded him of the time that had lapsed since her dormancy. Would she be able to adjust to this world? This world that spread her message and nurtured her ideals? Would she enjoy the fame it gave her, or would it be too much to deal with in so short a time?

All he knew was that he would protect her. She was needed.

* * *

Kagome shook her head in vain, trying to clear the fuzziness from her mind with little to no success. Finally, she managed to peep open her left eye. The sound of screaming and arguing had pulled her from her dreams, and she meant to give a tongue lashing to the loudmouth responsible. 

She found (to her surprise) that her mobility was restored. The white hospital door didn't have a window, but she didn't need it to recognize the trill of her family and friends. She ran a hand through her slightly frizzy bed-head, tried to rinse the bad taste in her mouth out using the sink, and blushed at her backless gown. Picking at the bracelet around her wrist, she read her DOB and name absent-mindedly.

When she remembered that there was probably an audience awaiting her, she took the door handle, sucked in a breathe of air, and opened the door. The silence quickly informed her of what she needed to know. They had thought her dead. But why were they crying? Who had let these children follow to the hospital?

She couldn't speak, and didn't have to. Sesshazu seized her into his arms with a loud roar. She knew it was the inu custom , but she had no idea he was expressing his grief at her leaving them for a time, and his joy at her returning to them once again. But the embrace told her the story. He had been worried for her. She felt small tears fall down her back, while her adopted father stroked her hair with clawed fingers.

" You came back to us."

She nodded absently, returning his squeeze even though her ribs ached. She was afraid to ask questions. Afraid to know the answers.

The rest of the warriors awaited their turn in impatient fidgeting. Inuyasha finally snorted and tapped her soft shoulder.

" Yah know there are a few people awaiting the privilege of your company, Go-chan."

She sniffled, smiled at her father and crushed Inu's neck in a hug, tweaking his fuzzy ears. Sesshazu silently made sure he was behind her so she wouldn't be exposing herself to anyone. God knows she would blush for days.

" Sorry, little brother. I didn't know I was in such demand now did I? Which reminds me, after our discussion on what the hell happened, you will receive a lesson on telephone etiquette."

He knew she was joking, and quickly squeezed her before handing her off to Sesshoumaru. The tall and rather quiet demon simply stared mournfully at her, looking into gray eyes that where so oblivious to his pain. She got onto her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling at his assessments.

" I'm fine Maru-Chan, believe me. I'm just glad I can move again. Which reminds me, next person who puts me on a pillar dies .Talk about a short drop with a sudden stop. "

They laughed at her nervous joking, and when Sesshoumaru neither laughed more moved, she let Sango fill in . The woman looked older. She clung to her friend and sobbed, while Miroku rubbed her back with his free hand. The other held a child. A familiar child. A carbon copy of Kagome as a child. Kagome pulled from her intimate moment and held Sango's shoulders while the world around her spun a bit.

" How long? How long has it been since I.. .Fell asleep?"

She heard rather then felt Hiei touch her shoulder. But the edge in his voice was like serrated metal. It cut through her resolve like it was rice paper.

" Twenty years. Since you battled the kuromiko and saved our lives. Twenty years since the world declared you both goddess and hero."

They all felt the accusation he had been thinking instead of saying.

Twenty long years…since we moved on without you. Since we left you in our memories and let you remain frozen in time ;rather then believe there might be a chance to recover you. Twenty years since we failed our beloved miko. Failed, Failed ,Failed.

Kagome was dizzy, and braced herself on Kuwabara's bulky arm. He was closest to her after all. But when the large man seemed to wince in pain, she let go quickly, noticing the spreading purple of a bruise.

" Damn Kagome, your still as strong as ever! Well once they helped with your atrophy that is."

She bit her lip in a frown, before speaking.

" I .. I feel strange. I felt pain when I awakened, like something was knitting into the fabric of my soul. And now I am stronger then I was, but my spiritual energy seems tainted somehow. It's not as bright as I remember it. Could the battle have…changed me?"

Botan gripped her shoulder, blue hair resting against Kagome's nose.

" That battle changed us all. Mostly for the better. We learned to appreciate the connections we had, and to show the world we could get along no matter what we were. But you probably want to hear about the world you left for so long . Let's fill her in guys!"

And with that, a five hour session started, filled with groans, squeals of joy, and quite a few tears. Nobody dared leave the girls' side for a moment, and she nearly murdered her male friends when they tried to follow her into the restroom (even though she knew it was only a joke).

* * *

Kagome slowly adjusted to the idea of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kurama, Yusuke, and her female friends being mated. She had spent the first weeks in seclusion with the families, learning about the habits they enjoyed and the schedule they kept. While trying to start her own. She worked on her powers the most, wishing the stain on her soul would come out already before she started to panic. 

Her time with them ran out eventually, but they visited every weekend while she tried to face the fact that she would have to meet the media soon and admit to being "alive" again. It would be tough. Her two closest companions were Hiei and Kagura, who showed much more compassion then she expected. They even managed to keep civil tongues around her.

They kept her up to speed on current news, since Sesshazu refused to let her rot her newly awakened brain with television. Like it would return her to drooling infant mode. After two months she finally convinced him to let her watch something, but he chose a video that had been recorded of her funeral. She thought it was slightly morbid, but what the hell. He was her father. So they curled up together and she held his hand. It was touching and horrifying to see the strong demon in so much pain. All of her friends. They looked broken , simply because she wasn't there to smile at them or create a petty romance scandal. She had never felt so needed.

" Father.. I think it's time the world knew I was back."

* * *

Hiei tried to keep the frustrated snarl from his schooled features, preferring the silent disregard for the people around him. The mantra "Their not worth your time" Echoed quite nicely. They hadn't heard from the Lord Sesshoumaru in a long time. Long enough to believe him fed up with media and fame altogether. They squabbled for better positions and called out unanswered inquiries to the other demons on the podium, but made sure not to charge the dias. They still hadn't forgotten the cameraman Sesshoumaru had frightened into oncoming traffic for hassling him. 

Finally the nonplussed Inu came out, and stepped up to speak. The crowd got a bit rowdy, and he silenced them with a snap of his clawed fingers. Weaklings.

" I have come to inform you of recent developments . As you know, Kagome Higurashi was my adopted sister, and her remains went missing a few months ago, much to our dismay. We found her, alive and well, later that same evening. She has been recovering at a secure location. She had asked us not to inform you until she was healthy and adjusted. Most likely so she had a chance to run form your infernal machines, but I digress..

My investigations on the matter of her reawakening led me to a lab of miko and monks who dabbled in science exclusively. They had been keeping the bust of the kuromiko Kikyou until tests could affirm whether she lived or not. Apparently it fell to dust in one of their experiments. The same hour Kagome awoke. Considering she did not retain a solid form I must conclude that Kikyou held the dark half of Kagome's soul. When she fell to pieces it returned to my sister and balanced out her body and mind. This was the catalyst for her reanimation.

That's is all. Please return to whatever hole you crawled from."

* * *

So, whatchya think? Kinda slow, but I was trying to update and it's been awhile since I got into the swing of things. How did you like it? The guys are holding off for the moment to let Go-chan adjust. I was trying to give this chapter the overall feeling of nostalgia, and the fear that Kagome would leave them again. Poor Sesshoumaru. Love woes and another insidious plot soon to come! 

Thanks to all who reviewed, I forget how many but it sure was a lot. I recently received two reviews for this story which convinced me to update, so you are owed my thanks! Please review and I will make use of the review answery…thinga ma thing.

So long!-APM


End file.
